


Defying Gravity

by puskababy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Legal Drama, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International rock star Kris Allen has an accident one night on stage and is admitted to hospital, sharing a room with single dad Adam Lambert. Adam passes his injuries off as clumsiness, but is there something else going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It would be fair to say that Kris Allen hated hospitals. He hated the white walls, the fake plastic trees, the smell. But most of all he hated the waiting. Waiting for people to live, waiting for people to die, waiting for news on your loved ones, just waiting. 

He hated waiting, hated the not knowing, the way the nerves had his stomach twisting in knots, slowly churning away any food he’d eaten that day. While his injury wasn’t serious, he still had to wait to see a doctor, especially at this late hour. 

He sighed, shifting uncomfortably on his chair, trying not to jar his injured ankle. He’d taken a fall during his latest show downtown, tumbling off the stage as soon as the lights went down. At least it wasn’t during the show, he mused. That would have been embarrassing. As it were, only a few hundred people had seen him fall, not a few thousand, which he was grateful for. He’d tripped over one of the many leads that had been lying on the stage and done something to his ankle that warranted a late night trip to the ER. 

So here he was, at 11:30pm on a Friday night, waiting in the ER with his manager Lisa, who was desperately trying to convince his publicist that his injury wasn’t serious. 

“Yes, yes. No he’s fine, well apart from the busted ankle. No I’m sure they’ll only keep him in overnight, trust me it’s not that serious…” 

Kris rolled his eyes as Lisa made another attempt at persuasion. He was pretty sure she knew nothing about medicine – her job was managing entertainers, but he appreciated the effort. Hopefully this whole event would be over with soon and he could be on his way. He’d already been here 2 hours, and despite his best glares he still hadn’t gotten any closer to seeing the doctor on duty. 

“Finally” Lisa grumbled as his name was called. She helped him hobble into the examination room before taking a seat in the corner, tapping away on her phone, no doubt on some other mission to keep this from getting out. He didn’t really see why it mattered, Gaga had taken a nasty spill just last week and it hadn’t hurt her career. 

“Now what seems to be the problem?” the doctor asked. He was a tall, tired looking man with a mop of greying hair. 

“I think I sprained my ankle” Kris said, wincing as the doctor gently moved his ankle. He yelped. 

“Sorry” the doctor said, offering a smile. He moved the limb around a bit more, testing for some kind of break. Finally he sat up. 

“I think you’ve done more than sprain it. Looks to me like you’ve broken a couple of the small bones. I’ll set it for you. Is there anything else?”

Kris shifted. “Yeah, I hit my head when I fell, might have blacked out for a minute or two. My ribs hurt too”

“Ok, I’ll just take a look” 

Kris grimaced again as his ribs were probed, the doctor’s cool hands moving over his chest, ascertaining any damage he’d done. 

“You may have cracked a rib. Are you having any trouble breathing?”

“No”

“I’ll send you for an x-ray just to be sure. Now I’ll see about your head”

He shined a penlight into Kris’s eyes, and checked his reflexes. Kris yelped and flinched when the doctor’s hands touched the lump forming on the back of his head. 

“You may have a mild concussion. You said you blacked out? Are you having any nausea? Dizziness?”

“No, I feel a bit sick though” Kris admitted, ignoring the admonishing gaze Lisa shot his way. 

The doctor nodded and jotted down a few notes in a file before standing up. 

“I’ll have to wrap your ankle, and I’d like to send you for a scan, I’d also like to keep you overnight, just to be sure your head wound isn’t more serious. You can’t be too careful” 

“Sure, that’s not a problem.” Kris said. He filled out several forms while his ankle was dressed before he was wheeled off to the radiation department for his x-ray. 

Before he went in Lisa stepped up, looking apologetic. 

“I’m sorry I tried to get you a private room, but it was so busy down there I could only arrange for a bed on the ward.”

“That’s ok Lisa it’s no problem. I’ll only be here for a night. It’s just a bed. What could possibly happen?”

***

Kris was exhausted by the time he was finally wheeled into his room, it was well past 1am and he needed to sleep. Once he’d come out of the scan Lisa had told him he’d be sharing a room with one other person, which seemed to please her. Kris didn’t really know why, she seemed to be under the impression that this whole night and everyone in it was a huge inconvenience. While he would have much preferred his own bed, he really didn’t mind spending the night, especially on doctor’s orders.

The room was quiet and dim, the only sound coming from the soft snores of his companion, who was currently hidden behind the privacy curtain. After dropping off a small bag of stuff from his house he’d told Lisa to head on home, assuring her he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. 

Kris sighed tiredly as he changed into his pyjamas before pulling the scratchy hospital blanket up and closing his eyes, hoping for at least a few hours of shut-eye. 

An hour later Kris sat up, blinking blearily in the dim lighting, disoriented in the unfamiliar room. Something had woken him, and he lay back in the bed, wondering what it had been. Soft whimpering echoed in the room and Kris realised what had woken him. 

His room-mate was whimpering, soft snuffles and sobs coming from his side of the room. Kris sat up, frowning. 

“Hey,” he whispered into the darkness, “You ok?”

The noises continued, and Kris was able to make out words amid the muffled sobs. 

“Don’t…Ritchie don’t…you’re hurting me…stop it” 

The voice was soft, musical, and the desperation in his voice went straight to Kris’s heart. Slipping from the bed he limped over and slowly drew back the privacy curtain, hoping he was doing the right thing. 

His room-mate was thrashing in the bed, fighting off invisible demons only he could see. His face was bruised and swollen, tears shining on his cheeks. He was muttering again, the same name under his breath over and over. Kris slowly reached out and gently shook the other man’s shoulder, trying to wake him from whatever nightmare he was having. 

“Hey, come on buddy, wake up” he said softly. 

The man mumbled a few more words before his eyes slitted open, widening when he caught Kris’s gaze. With some difficulty he sat up, wiping at the tears on his face. 

“Who the hell are you?” he said loudly, voice shaky still. Kris offered a smile. 

“Hey, I’m Kris, your roommate. You were having a nightmare”

The other man nodded shakily. “Sorry”

Kris smiled again. “It’s not a problem, you were just making a bit of noise, woke me up. No biggie”

The man nodded again and swiped at his cheeks, wincing when he touched the large bruise that swallowed up one blue eye. He took a shuddery breath and reached over for the glass of water on the bedside table. Kris noticed his hand was shaking so much the water nearly splashed out. 

“You ok?” he asked quietly, concerned. 

The man sniffed but nodded, folding his arms over his chest. Unconsciously he flicked his ebony hair out of his eyes and Kris noticed the bruise continued up to his hairline. 

“Yeah, thank-you. I’m Adam by the way” he said, musical voice rough again. 

“Nice to meet you. I’d ask what brought you here, but I don’t want to pry” Kris said, perching on the edge of the bed. He shrugged, glancing down at his lap. Despite the bruises covering his face, Adam was rather good looking. His face was shuttered though, a careful guarded expression on his face. 

Adam chuckled softly. “You’re going to think this is stupid. I…fell down the stairs this afternoon at my place. My son’s truck was in the way”

Kris smiled grimly. “That’s gotta suck, that’s a nice shiner you got there”

Adam nodded, his eyes darting down to his lap. “Yeah. How’d you get here?”

“I tripped off the stage I was performing on. Landed on my ankle and my head, don’t think there’s any permanent damage, this thing’s as hard as a rock”

Adam smiled and Kris felt his heart speed up. This guy was hot, ridiculously so. How he had the luck to be rooming with this stud was beyond him. He wondered briefly if he was single, then pushed the thought from his mind. He wasn’t here to hook up, he was here to heal. 

“So you’re a performer?” Adam asked, shifting in the bed. He folded his hands in his lap. 

Kris grinned. “Yeah. You have any musical talents?”

“I, I can sing. Always wanted to perform, but I don’t think I’m good enough” There was a faraway glint in Adam’s eyes. 

“Aw sure you are” Kris said, giving his blanket-clad knee a pat. 

Adam smiled softly and stifled a yawn. Kris’s eyes suddenly felt very heavy, even though he wanted to continue talking. There was something interesting about this man, his blue eyes held secrets Kris wished he knew, questions he wanted the answers to. 

“Well, I’m beat. Didn’t mean to keep you awake.” Kris said, standing up and limping back over to his bed. Just before he pulled the privacy curtain he caught a last glimpse of Adam. 

“Goodnight Kris” he said, before slipping the curtain closed. A moment later the room was plunged into darkness as Adam hit the switch on his bedside light, Kris heard him wriggling around in the bed before he lay still, leaving Kris to listen to the soft sounds of his breathing as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. 2

Kris was woken early the next morning by one of the nurses as his vitals were taken. She apologised as she fiddled with the blood pressure cuff and he gave her a sleepy smile, not at all ready to be awake yet. Once she left he was able to doze for a while, his ears pricking when he heard the curtain surrounding the other bed being pulled aside. 

“Good morning Mr Lambert, how are we today?” the nurse chirped brightly, and Kris felt sorry for the guy. It was after all, 6am. 

“It’s Adam, and I’m ok” came Adam’s soft voice, still muddled with sleep. Kris rolled over, still listening. 

“I’m just going to take your vitals. Oooh sorry there honey, didn’t mean to jar you. Those bruises look nasty”

Adam mumbled some reply but didn’t speak much more as the nurse went about her duties, her cheery voice echoing around the quiet room. Finally she was gone, and Kris was able to doze for a while longer, content to relax in the bed. 

After a while the urge to pee got him up and out of the bed, moving a little stiffly across the room to the small bathroom in the corner. Adam was awake already, head buried in a paperback, but he glanced up and gave a friendly wave as Kris limped back to the bed after he was done. 

“Hey, you sleep ok?” he asked, setting the book aside. In the natural light of the morning the bruises on his face were even more prominent, as were his astounding good looks. Kris hobbled over, and perched on the bed. 

“Yeah, like a log actually. I always thought hospitals were supposed to be noisy” 

Adam smiled. “Nah, they’re mostly pretty quiet”

Kris nodded, wondering just how Adam knew this. Did he spend a lot of time in hospitals? Was he speaking from experience? 

“So you think you’ll be out of here today?” he asked. 

Adam shrugged. “Not sure, probably. I suppose I’ll have to get back to my boring little life”

Kris grinned. “I’m sure it’s not boring. What do you do with yourself?”

“Well, as you already know I have a young son. Oliver just turned 2 last week. Along with raising him I work as a graphic designer in a firm downtown. You said before you’re a singer yeah?”

Kris nodded. “Yep. Second album came out last summer. I’ve been on tour for a couple of months, just finishing up now. Final show is tomorrow night” 

“Cool” Adam said, and a flicker of something flashed in his eyes. Before Kris could identify whatever emotion it was, Adam blinked and the moment was lost, his slightly pained expression replaced with a relaxed smile. 

“It’s so cool really, so far beyond anything I ever thought I’d achieve. Hey you should come to the show tomorrow night. I could probably swing you a backstage pass”

“Really? You don’t have to do that” Adam said. 

Kris shook his head. “It’s no problem, I’ll ask my manager when I next see her”

Adam was about to thank him again when their door opened, revealing a petite dark-haired woman carrying a small child, who upon seeing Adam jumped out of her arms and ran to his bedside. 

“Papa!” the little boy cried. 

“Hey Ollie! Come here” Adam said, and Kris didn’t miss the grimace on his face as he bent to pick up his son. Realising he was still perched on Adam’s bed, clad only in his singlet and boxers he stood up. 

“I’ll leave you to it” he said softly. Adam glanced up. 

“No it’s ok. This is my mom Leila, and my son Oliver. Guys this is Kris” Adam introduced, his arms around his little boy. 

Kris waved. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’ll be back in one sec, when I have some decent clothes on”

He snapped the curtain closed and changed quickly, trying not to listen to the hushed voices on the other side. 

“How you feeling honey?” Leila asked Adam. 

“I’m ok mom, hopefully they’ll let me outta here today”

“Well I brought a change of clothes in case they do. I’ve gotta say sweetie you look pretty banged up. Must have been quite a fall”

“Yep, I’m lucky I didn’t break my neck, but I’m ok, just a bit sore”

Kris was about to pull the curtain back when he heard Leila sigh. 

“Are you sure honey? It’s not like you to be so clumsy”

“I’m fine Mom. Really. Now why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to Mister?” Adam swiftly changed the subject, turning his attention to his son. 

Kris smiled as Ollie started talking, telling Adam in a bright voice what he’d been doing. Not wanting to impose, Kris made his bed and organised his small overnight bag, wondering when he was going to get out of here. 

As it turned out, the doctor came by a little before lunch and after a quick once over, he pronounced Kris was good to go. 

“Just take it easy for a little while, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks to check on that ankle.”

“Sure, thanks Doctor” Kris said, slipping on his shoe and sending a quick text to Lisa, telling her he was heading home. After he sent it the curtain snapped open, Ollie standing between their beds. Kris gave him a smile. 

“Ollie come back here, Kris doesn’t want to be disturbed” Adam said, and Kris glanced over to see him hunched over a bag. Leila was sitting in the chair beside his bed. 

“You out of here too?” Kris asked. 

Adam smiled. “Yep, on my way home. It was nice meeting you Kris, I hope the rest of your tour goes well”

Taking a breath Kris limped over and pressed a small slip of paper into Adam’s palm. He gave him a warm smile. 

“I meant it about coming tomorrow night. That’s my number so you can get back to me”

Adam smiled. “Thanks Kris. I’ll try and make it, but I’ll let you know otherwise”

“Cool. Get better soon huh? And try to stay away from any stairs” Kris joked, spotting Lisa hovering near the door. With one final wave to Adam he stepped from the room, hoping he hadn’t seen the last of him.

***

It was late by the time Leila left, after having made sure her son was ok. She’d cooked dinner as well, even though Adam didn’t feel very hungry. He ate though, just a few bites to placate her. She was already suspicious about his behaviour, no need to make it worse.

He hovered in the doorway for a little while, watching the glow of headlights travel down his drive, fighting off the rush of melancholy that followed when they disappeared from sight. Alone again, somehow he was always alone. Sighing he locked the front door, sliding the safety catch on lest any night time visitor came a knocking. 

He checked the windows too, even though he knew they were already locked. He’d locked them the minute he’d gotten home, ignoring his mothers strange look. He knew though if Ritchie wanted to visit, a locked door or window wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been in the past, and he was pretty sure it never would be. 

Switching off the lights as he went, Adam slowly climbed the staircase to the upper level of the house. Oliver was fast asleep, one hand clutching a soft teddy. Adam brushed the dark hair off his face, smiling when Ollie stirred. He didn’t want to wake him, he just wanted to make sure he was ok. He checked the window in here too, drawing the heavy curtains so that no light could enter the dim room. 

Finally he made it to his own room, and his usual night-time routine continued. Check the large window, re-lock it, draw the heavy curtains. Once he was in bed he lay still, his ears pricked for any unfamiliar sound, nerves taut and ready to spring into action. Leaving the bedside light on, he stared at the neon numbers on the digital clock beside the bed, watching the time tick by. 

His eyes stayed open the whole night: sleep evading him as had become the norm over the years.


	3. 3

Kris glanced out at the crowd gathered in the arena, trying not to let the screams and shouts get to him He was nervous tonight, and he knew why. 

If he was lucky Adam would be in the audience. 

He puffed out a breath and turned away, not really sure what he’d expected to see. After all he wasn’t even sure Adam would come tonight, he was only hoping. He hadn’t had any calls or texts throughout the day informing him otherwise though, so he continued on, acting as though Adam would be there. 

That was no real reason to be so nervous though, but Kris knew his nerves stemmed from his attraction to Adam. Every time he thought of him his stomach got all wibbly, and he wanted to smile. It was stupid though – this crush, Kris didn’t even know if Adam was gay, let alone that he held some level of feeling for him. But he could hope couldn’t he?

30 minutes before he had to go on Lisa came up to him, a strange look on her face. 

“Kris there’s some guy who claims he knows you causing a bit of a scene with security. It’s not overly noticeable yet, but I don’t want it to be a problem. Did you invite anyone here tonight?”

Kris’s heart leapt. “Yeah I did, his name is Adam, tall, black hair, nasty bruise on his face. Let him straight up”

“Ok then” Lisa said dubiously, heading off to do just that. A moment later she came back with Adam, who had his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“Thanks Lisa. Hey how’s it going?” Kris asked, shaking Adam’s hand warmly. 

Adam smiled and looked a little more relaxed. “Hi. Sorry I caused a fuss, I wasn’t sure where to go”

“That’s cool, although you should have called me! I would’ve told you where to go!” 

Adam’s cheeks flushed. “Sorry, I got distracted”

Kris grinned. “No worries, you feeling any better?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, not too bad. You?”

“Yeah I’m OK. Had to do a bit of organising for tonight. I’m just going to do my set sitting down, which shouldn’t be a problem. I don’t move around that much anyway”

“That’s convenient then” Adam said, following him around as he walked over to grab a guitar. 

“Yeah totally” Kris said, giving the instrument another once-over before his set. He was due on stage in about 15 minutes. 

“What are you doing after the show?” Kris asked, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Adam shrugged. “Nothing, Mom’s minding Ollie while I’m gone, so I’ll have to get back to him at some stage”

Kris cleared his throat, taking the plunge. “Would you maybe, uh, want to grab a coffee with me afterward? I know we’ve only just met, but I promise you I’m not a stalker”

Adam smiled and glanced up. Kris noticed his eyes were faintly outlined in kohl. 

“Sure, that’d be nice”

“Kris you’re on in five!” someone called, and Kris blew out a breath. Adam was still waiting patiently beside him and he patted his arm gently. 

“Great. Do you want to watch from here? Or head out there?” 

“I’ll just wait here for you”

“Ok cool. Feel free to help yourself to the snacks , or to grab a drink. My set usually runs for about an hour, so I’ll see you in a little while” Kris said, grinning again and reaching for his guitar. Adam watched as he headed out onto the stage, content just sitting in the shadows.

***

Adam thoroughly enjoyed Kris’s set, even though it was a little awkward sitting in the wings of the theatre. Kris’s music was oddly calming on his already frayed nerves, and he found himself relaxing more and more as the concert progressed. In spite of himself, he couldn’t help the attraction he felt toward the other man, Kris seemed genuine and kind, he had an easy-going nature that was vastly different to his last boyfriend.

Ritchie had been nice, at first, and Adam had been fooled by the romantic dinners and little gifts he had always received: thinking it meant true love. He’d been ready to settle down, and they’d already started a family when things had gone sour. He absently touched the bruise on his cheek. Ritchie had always had a shocking temper. 

Things had only gotten worse when they’d split after one too many fights that had ended with Adam bleeding, or nursing serious injuries. So he’d called it quits, after spending 2 years with a man that hit him on a regular basis. It had been in some ways the hardest thing he’d ever done, while in others it had been the easiest. 

He was lost in thought when Kris came back, breathless and sweaty, the crowd noise echoing throughout the wings. Snapping himself out of his reverie Adam smiled brightly, pushing down the nervous butterflies that threatened to escape whenever he opened his mouth. He was feeling good now, not so tense. His phone hadn’t gone off once during Kris’s set. Maybe Ritchie would leave him alone tonight, for once. 

“You were great!” he chirped, clapping Kris on the back. Kris grinned. 

“Thanks. Great crowd tonight huh guys” Kris called to the other members of his band. Adam stepped back for a moment while Kris cooled down, waiting until he was relatively relaxed. 

“So, coffee then? Let me just get cleaned up, I’m all gross” Kris said, motioning for Adam to follow him as he wound his way through to the lower levels. 

“Don’t you have to go out and like, meet your fans or something?” Adam asked. 

“I think just this once I can sneak away” 

After a quick change of clothes they were on their way, slipping out the back to Kris’s car, a shiny Mercedes. Adam sat back, feeling oddly giddy as Kris drove through the city to a small coffee shop on the corner of a street. It had been a very long time since he’d been out with another man, no matter how casual the occasion was. 

The coffee place was small and quiet, nearly empty. There were only a few patrons sipping late night coffee’s, and the two of them slipped into a booth at the back. 

“Should I be hiding my face? Do you get papped?” Adam joked, glancing around.

Kris chuckled. “No, sadly my career isn’t that huge”

Adam snorted. “Please, you’re like John Mayer”

“Without the asshole reputation”

Adam glanced up. “I hope so”

Kris’s eyes went soft, his expression gentle as he reached out to clasp Adam’s fingers in his own. “I’m not, I promise”

He smiled and Adam liked the way his brown eyes crinkled at the corner. His hand felt warm and dry, the palm calloused from years of playing the guitar. Absently he brushed his finger across the back of Kris’s hand. 

“Thanks for coming out tonight” Kris said, still holding his hand. 

“I had fun, your music is really cool”

Their waitress came over then to take their order, and they continued to talk quietly for most of the night, slowly getting to know each other until the café was empty and the owner asked them politely to leave as he was closing for the night. Slowly they headed back to Kris’s car, and he dropped Adam off at the theatre so he could collect his car. 

“I’d really like to see you again Adam” Kris said, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. The balmy summer air clung close to his skin, and the air was moist and thick. Adam’s cologne hung in the air between them, an intoxicating perfume. 

“I’d like that. I’ll make sure to text you or something, or just…here” Adam said, reaching for Kris’s phone and programming his number into it. 

Kris smiled. “Cool. I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks again for coming out”

“See you later” Adam said, sliding into his car and watching as Kris did the same. He hit the air-con as he drove home, winding his way through the city to the quiet neighbourhood where he lived. He couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped his lips as he trotted up the front steps and slipped quietly into the house, Kris was really nice, and it had been so long. 

Maybe things would be different this time.


	4. 4

Kris was kept busy in the days after his final show, and he didn’t get a chance to call Adam. They did text though, and Kris was a little distracted all week, his mind caught up with his new friend. The time they’d spent together had been awesome, and Kris couldn’t wait to see him again. 

He eventually got the chance to call Adam late one evening, after another busy day. True his tour was over, but they were now planning an international leg, one that would take him all across the world. Visions of performing in Australia, Europe and Japan flitted through his mind, and he wanted to share it with Adam. Hopefully he was still awake, it was after 10pm. 

Lying back on the chaise in his living room, Kris dialled Adam’s number, frowning when it rang out. Maybe he was asleep. He tried again and was just about to hang up when Adam answered. 

“Hello?” Was it just his imagination or did Adam sound breathless?

“Hey, how’s it going?” Kris asked, pushing the thought from his mind. 

There was silence on the other end of the line. “Oh Kris, hi how are you?” Adam finally said, a relieved breath whooshing out. 

Kris frowned. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, no I was just upstairs, didn’t hear the phone call” 

“Oh that’s cool. How’s it going?” Kris asked, wondering. Surely Adam’s phone would have caller ID, it was 2011 after all, not the dark ages. Why did Adam sound so anxious?

“Yeah good, I was about to head to bed actually. You?”

“Same old, I have some news actually” Kris said, and he spent the next hour telling Adam all about his plans for the international tour. 

“That sounds so cool”

Kris grinned. “Yeah, hey are you busy tomorrow? We should meet up for lunch”

“I’m working tomorrow, but I’ll be free for lunch. Got a meeting with a prospective client at 10. Where should I meet you?”

Kris thought for a moment, then gave the name and address of a quiet little café downtown. 

“I’ll be there” Adam promised before they hung up.

***

Kris drummed his fingers on his knee as he waited in front of the café the next day. Adam was only 5 minutes late, but Kris felt anxious. Maybe he was coming on too strong, he thought, maybe Adam wasn’t interested in him. He sighed once and glanced out at the passing traffic, finally spotting Adam coming along the street.

He looked unbelievably hot, dressed in dark jeans and a crisp navy button-down shirt, black boots and a touch of silver jewellery drawing Kris’s eyes to his hands and neck. Dark shades shielded his eyes from the bright sun, and Kris could only faintly make out the bruise on his face. 

“Hey, glad you could make it” Kris said, feeling bold and slipping his hand into Adam’s. 

“Oh my God, took me forever to find this place” Adam said, giving his fingers a squeeze as Kris led them inside. 

Kris chuckled. “Yeah I tend to go for out of the way places”

“That’s fine with me” 

Once they were seated a waitress came over to take their order before bustling away. They chatted amiably and Kris jumped slightly when he felt Adam’s foot deliberately encircle his ankle under the table. It must have shown on his face, because Adam looked hesitant. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…sorry” Adam stammered, and Kris couldn’t imagine why someone as attractive as he was, could be so insecure. 

“Hey, it’s ok. If you hadn’t have done it I would’ve” 

Adam laughed and on impulse Kris leant forward to softly kiss him over the table, clasping their hands together. Adam’s lips were soft, and after a moment’s hesitation he was kissing him back, opening his mouth for Kris’s gently seeking tongue. 

Adam tasted of mint and spice, and Kris would’ve been content to continue kissing him had it not been for the impatient waitress, who chose that moment to clear her throat. Not at all sheepish, they broke apart so she could set their meals on the table. 

“You’re sweet” Kris whispered, and Adam ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that told him he wasn’t, drowning it out by reaching for Kris’s hand again. 

Their meal passed in similar fashion, each sneaking glances and tender kisses while they ate, talking quietly like old lovers. When Adam finally said he had to get back to work Kris walked beside him, hands joined until they reached the building, pausing for another sweet kiss before promising to meet up again. 

Kris felt all giddy as he walked back along the street, the sunlight making his skin as warm as his heart. Adam was a lovely guy, sweet and gentle and if Kris had his way he was never letting him go.


	5. 5

Adam was just feeding Ollie later the next night when there was a knock at the door. Setting aside the bowl he padded over, his heart clenching when he glanced through the peephole. 

The familiar countenance of his ex-boyfriend Ritchie Flynn met his gaze, making him instantly wary. Sucking in a breath he slid the door open as far as the safety catch would allow. 

“What do you want Ritchie?”

Ritchie turned, smiling. “Hey Adam, can I come in?”

“What do you want?” Adam wasn’t fooled by the casual smile on his face: Ritchie wanted something. 

“Oh come on! Give me a little credit, I just want to visit Ollie, he’s my son too” 

Sighing Adam opened the door, stepping aside as Ritchie came in and went straight to their son. Feeling prickly and uncomfortable, Adam hovered in the background, not letting them out of his sight. 

After a while Ritchie turned to him. “What’s up your ass? You’re all jumpy”

“Long day” Adam said tersely, his arms folded over his chest. Ritchie frowned and stood up. 

“Want to talk about it babe?” 

Adam snorted. “Not particularly. And stop calling me that, we’re not together anymore”

Ritchie came over, a strange look on his face. Adam couldn’t help the flinch when he felt Ritchie’s hand on his waist. 

“You know that wasn’t my decision” he purred into Adam’s ear, far too close for comfort. Adam shrugged out of his embrace, feeling sick when Ritchie kept hold of his wrist. 

“Come on now, show a little respect. Wouldn’t want Ollie to see his daddies fighting now would we?” 

Adam shook his head, hating that his son was being used against him. He kept his eyes on the floor as Ritchie held him again, suppressing the bile in his throat when he felt Ritchie’s erection poking into his back. Ollie glanced on, happily making a big mess in his chair, mashing his food into the table. 

“Come on baby, you know you want to” Ritchie was whispering, nibbling on Adam’s neck, ignoring the cringing man in his arms. 

“Just leave me alone Ritchie” Adam said, voice a little breathy as he shrugged away again, crossing his arms over his chest. Goosebumps had broken out on his freckled arms. From across the room his phone chirped and before he knew it, Ritchie had grabbed it, his face contorting when he read the text. 

“Who the fuck is this?”

Adam snatched the phone back, glaring. “None of your fucking business”

“You got a boyfriend now do you? Does he know about you? About us?”

Adam slipped the phone into his pocket, making a mental note to answer it when he got a chance. 

“We’re not together anymore! Why can’t you understand that? Just leave me the fuck alone” Adam said loudly. 

“Woah, watch your mouth Adam, especially in front of our son” Ritchie’s voice was calm, but his eyes had a dangerous glint as he stepped closer once again, standing so that his body was flush against Adam’s. 

“He can’t know you as well as I do, no-one else knows your dirty little secret do they?” 

Adam closed his eyes, shuddering as Ritchie’s hand encircled his waist again, creeping lower to cup the front of Adam’s jeans. A tear rolled down Adam’s cheek and he sucked in a sobbing breath. Ritchie was physically stronger than him, and he knew from experience that he couldn’t overpower him. 

“Does he know what a slut you are? What a fucking pussy you are? How you let me do that to you?”

Adam shook his head as Ritchie’s hand fondled him through his jeans, feeling as though he was about to vomit. His breath was coming in harsh gasps , tears spilling down his cheeks, but he had no choice but to stand still. 

“Mhmm, mustn’t be in the mood tonight” Ritchie noted, frowning when Adam’s body refused to respond to his ministrations. 

“Just leave me the fuck alone” Adam said vehemently, seizing an opportunity and wrenching himself away from Ritchie’s hold. He moved to the other side of the kitchen table, putting the big expanse of cherry-wood between them. 

“It’s no problem, tonight,” Ritchie said easily, “I’ll just come back”

Adam shivered and watched as he crossed to the front door. Ritchie was half way out when he turned back, eyes raking over Adam’s body. 

“You’re a fucking whore Adam, don’t ever forget you’re not. No-one will love you like I do”

***

After another sleepless night Adam dropped Oliver off at his daycare centre before heading into the office. He had another early morning meeting that he was in no mood for. In reality all he wanted was Kris, there was something calming about the other man, his energy was relaxed.

Fiddling absently with his bracelet Adam fumbled his way through the meeting, his mind in a totally different place. One part of him desperately wanted to crumble into Kris’s arms, to be held and told things were alright: while the other scoffed at the idea. He could imagine what Kris would think of him if he ever knew. 

Once the meeting was finished he went straight to his office, drawing the blinds for a little privacy. He opened up his computer and was staring at the screen when there was a tentative knock on the door, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Mr Lambert? You have a visitor” his assistant said. 

“Thanks”

“He’s waiting in the foyer”

Adam nodded and headed off down to the crisp white foyer, wondering who his visitor was. To his immense surprise he found Kris waiting for him, sitting in one of the comfy leather chairs at the reception desk. 

“Hey you” he said, warmth blossoming inside him when he felt Kris’s arms wrap around him. It was just what he needed to calm his already jangled nerves. 

“Hey, thought I’d drop by and surprise you. Hope you don’t mind” Kris said, inhaling the scent of Adam’s cologne. 

“Not at all, I was just hoping you’d come by actually” Adam said. 

“Really? You ok?” Kris asked, pulling back to glance at Adam’s face. Adam shook his head, a little self-conscious. He knew he looked like crap, his skin pale and washed out, dark circles ringing his eyes. 

“Yeah, just didn’t sleep well” Adam admitted. 

“Want to talk about it?” Kris asked softly, rubbing Adam’s arm softly. There were shadows swimming in Adam’s eyes that spoke of horrific pain, the shimmering blue depths jaded and weary. Kris had never seen eyes like that. 

“I’m ok” Adam said, voice quiet. He gave a shaky smile, but Kris wasn’t convinced. 

“Want to grab some food?”

“Sure, lets go”

Adam was quiet as they walked through the street, holding tightly to Kris’s hand and feeling a little anxious. Ritchie’s visit last night had sadly become the norm since they’d split, as were the texts and phone calls he’d receive on an almost daily basis. Mostly he could ignore him, the little ‘dismiss’ button on his phone came in very handy, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that it was a huge problem, and he didn’t know what to do. He felt helpless, and it was eating him up. 

“So I was thinking, we should probably go out on a proper date” Kris said as they walked, hand-in-hand along the sidewalk. 

“We should, maybe dinner and a movie?”

Kris looked thoughtful. “Yeah, that sounds good. I want to make it a little different though. Is Saturday good for you?”

Adam nodded. “Yep. I’m sure Mom can take Ollie”

“Sounds like a plan”


	6. 6

Kris spent all Saturday preparing for his date with Adam that night, and by the time 6pm rolled around he was dressed and ready, hovering over the pot on the stove. As he’d promised, this date was a little different, he’d toned it down a notch, sensing Adam needed a night in rather than a flashy night out. 

He’d even cooked for the occasion, a creamy ravioli dish that was one of the few dishes he’d mastered, a bottle of expensive red wine chilling in an ice bucket. The living room was decorated with soft cushions and he’d stoked the open fire until the blaze crackled in the hearth, casting a warm glow over the room. He’d even gone so far as to light some of the large white candles he owned, and the room looked ridiculously romantic.

He was just giving the room a final glance over when the front doorbell rang, and he went to open the door. Adam was standing on the doorstep, looking his usual hot self. 

“Hey” Kris greeted, stepping up on his toes for a kiss. 

“Hi” Adam said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. It was remarkable how close they’d gotten in just a few weeks. There was a part of him that felt he’d known Kris his whole life. 

“Welcome to my humble abode” Kris said dramatically, making a sweeping gesture as he led Adam inside. Adam chuckled. 

“So where are we going? You didn’t tell me the other day, or in any of the texts I sent either. What are you upto?”

Kris grinned and led Adam through to the living room. “I thought we’d stay in tonight. I even cooked.”

Adam let out a surprised little whistle when he saw the living room. “Wow, you did all this? This is awesome”

“Yeah, do you want something to drink? Dinner shouldn’t be too far away”

“Sure” Adam said, following him into the kitchen. Kris opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass before shooing Adam back out to the living room. 

“I’ll be back in a sec” he said, ducking back into the kitchen to plate up their meals. 

Adam was resting casually on the cream-coloured lounge, when he returned, the firelight casting shadows on his gorgeous face, the warm lighting complimenting his alabaster complexion perfectly. Kris handed him a plate and took a spot next to him. 

“Cheers” Kris said, chinking their glasses together. They ate quietly: the room silent save for the clinking silverware and the crackling fire. It was nice and easy, the mood between them peaceful. 

“This is really good” Adam said after a moment. Kris grinned. 

“Glad you like it, I hope this whole idea is ok. I wasn’t sure if I went overboard or not” 

Adam scooted closer, pressing a soft kiss to Kris’s cheek. “It’s great. I love it”

“I’m glad”

Adam smiled and went back to his half-finished meal, his jean-clad knee pressing against Kris’s leg. He seemed more relaxed tonight, but there was still an edge to him, a tightness that kept him at arms length. 

The rest of the meal passed in easy silence, punctuated by the occasional quiet word or two. Once the plates were cleared away Kris brought out a tub of his favourite choc-cherry ice-cream, flicking the television on and playing a DVD. 

Throughout the night Adam gradually snuggled closer until he had slid down to nestle in the crook of Kris’s shoulder, occasionally dipping into the ice-cream between them. Kris slipped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to Adam’s hair or cheek, or wherever he could reach. 

“I really like you Adam” Kris whispered, bending down to kiss him gently. Adam sat up, some unknowable emotion flickering in his eyes. 

“Really?”

Kris nodded, kissing him again. “Yeah, is that so hard to believe?”

Adam smiled shyly but didn’t answer, instead pressing his lips to Kris’s and drawing his body closer, sliding an arm around him. Kris made a soft noise in his throat as Adam shifted closer, their lips and tongue’s growing hungry, desire pooling in his gut. 

Adam stiffened slightly when Kris pressed him to the floor but went with it, loving the feel of Kris’s lips against his neck as he nibbled on the soft flesh along the column of his throat. So caught up in the moment, he failed to notice Kris slip a hand underneath his t-shirt, ghosting close to the fresh bruises Ritchie had left after his last visit. 

Kris too was a little carried away, overpowered by the need to be closer, to feel skin on skin. Moaning softly he pressed Adam down against the rug and slid his hand underneath the black tee, nibbling on Adam’s earlobe. His hand continued up under the shirt and suddenly Adam flinched violently, tearing his mouth away, shattering the moment. 

“Hey, what’s happened? Are you ok?” Kris asked, a little shocked as Adam abruptly pushed him away, sitting up and taking deep shuddery breaths. He looked pale and shaken, a hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok Adam. I’m not going to hurt you” Kris said smoothly, his voice low and calm as though he was talking to a skittish horse. Slowly he reached out and ran a hand along Adam’s trembling arm. 

“Oh my God you’re shaking” 

“I’m ok, I’m fine” Adam said, anything but. The memory of Ritchie’s hands on his body two nights ago came flooding back, and he hunched in on himself, feeling as though hot ants were crawling under his skin. He met Kris’s gaze, feeling sick. God he’d fucked this up. 

“You’re not honey, come on. Talk to me” Kris urged gently, reaching down to grasp Adam’s hand. 

“It’s nothing, just forget it” Adam brushed it off. Kris wasn’t convinced though, he could feel a fine tremor running through Adam’s arm, as though he’d fought down his panic but not quashed it. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Adam shook his head. “No, please it’s nothing. I think I should probably go”

“Please don’t, we haven’t finished the movie. We don’t have to do anything, please. I don’t want to say goodnight yet”

Adam sniffed and nodded slowly, squeezing Kris’s hand. “Ok”

“Thank-you. You want some coffee or something?” 

“Do you have any tea?” Adam asked. Kris nodded. 

“Sure, I’ll be right back”

Kris went to fetch the tea, leaving Adam alone in the room. While he waited for the water to boil he drummed his fingers on the counter, worried. Adam had reacted to his touch like he expected to be hurt, like an animal that expected to be hit. What made him react that way?

Adam was staring into the fire when he returned and he accepted the mug gratefully, taking a long draught of the strong brew. 

“You ok?” Kris asked, still concerned. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah I’m fine”

Kris nodded and tentatively slipped an arm around him, drawing him close. He hit ‘play’ on the dvd again while Adam settled closer, resting his head in the crook of Kris’s shoulder. He still felt tense, but as the movie progressed Kris felt him relax again, and he pressed a kiss to the side of his head, his mind whirling, wondering what had made Adam react the way he had.

***

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for both of them. Having completed the American leg of his tour Kris was now entitled to some time off before they jetted off overseas. He and Adam went on several more dates and things between them progressed well, growing closer as they got to know more about each other. They did nothing more than kiss or steal secret heated embraces, but Kris was content. The last thing he wanted to do was force anything on Adam when he was obviously not ready.

Ritchie for the most part, left Adam alone for a couple of weeks, for which Adam was grateful. He was content with Kris, and without the oppressive presence of his ex, he allowed himself to let the happiness that was blooming within him to leak free, managing to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him this was all going to go to hell sooner rather than later.


	7. 7

“Please go to sleep Ollie” Adam said for the hundredth time that night. It was well past 1am and he’d been rocking his son for the last hour, his ears ringing from Ollie’s shrill cries. For some reason Ollie just wouldn’t settle tonight, he’d been fed and washed and still wouldn’t go down. 

Adam sighed, so tired he was starting to feel sick. Steeling himself he sat Ollie in the bed and walked away, hoping that he would just fall asleep on his own. Half asleep, Adam headed back to bed, Ollie’s cries echoing around the house. From his bedside table the phone beeped and he felt a fresh wave of nausea when he saw the caller ID. 

_Feel like a visit tonight?_

Adam rolled over, ignoring the message. On second thought he switched the phone off entirely, shutting his eyes and listening to Ollie, who thankfully seemed to be settling down. Not half an hour after he’d shut off his phone the landline downstairs rang, shattering the quiet night. Ollie started up again as Adam stumbled down the stairs to rip the cord out of the wall, silencing the shrill noise. 

He knew the next time Ritchie saw him he was going to pissed off, and only hoped that he could somehow put that little meeting off for as long as possible. Hopefully he would be left alone, but he didn’t like his chances. 

Adam was still half asleep as he made his way to work and didn’t notice the person waiting for him in his office until he was pushed against the wall, smacking his head on the plaster. 

“What the _fuck_ was that about last night huh?” Ritchie snarled, his face pressed close. Dazed Adam shrank back, his head pounding from the sharp blow. 

“I don’t know what you mean” 

Ritchie backhanded him, sending Adam sprawling onto the floor, catching his head on his desk as he fell. It wasn’t enough to knock him out, but he did see stars, vision swimming as Ritchie came closer, bending down so he was level with him. 

“Don’t ever fucking do that again, what if something had happened to Oliver and you needed my help?”

Adam sat up slowly, wiping at the blood on his cut lip. “You’d be the last person I’d call”

“Please, who else are you going to call? Leila? Your new boyfriend? They wouldn’t help you”

Adam stumbled to his feet, the room swimming around him. “Get out before I call security”

“Don’t shut me out of our son’s life”

“Stop fucking hitting me then!” Adam cried, his voice loud and strong. 

Ritchie backed up, glancing furtively at the door, worried someone would hear them. He took a breath. 

“Remember what I said Adam” he said, before swiftly leaving. 

Still dizzy Adam sat on the floor for a moment longer, fighting back tears of frustration. After a while he did the only thing he could think that would make him feel better. 

He called Kris.

***

Kris was just leaving a bookstore when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID.

“Hey, how’s it going?” he asked, sliding his shades on as he walked along the street. 

“Can you come to my building? Please I…I need to see you” Adam’s voice sounded funny, sort of thick and wobbly. 

“Of course, I’m just downtown. I’ll come now”

“Thank-you”

Worry spiked in his gut as he hung up, making his way through the early morning shoppers to Adam’s building. The receptionist waved him through and he jogged the last few meters to Adam’s office, shocked at what he found when he opened the door. 

Adam was sitting on the floor, resting against his desk. His skin was pale and ashen, and Kris noticed blood on his lip. 

“Jesus, what happened? Are you ok, come here” Kris said, swooping down to envelope Adam in his arms. Adam let out a breath that sounded more like a sob as he crumbled, clinging tightly to Kris’s flannel shirt. 

“Shhh” Kris crooned, holding him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Adam swiped at his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to stop the deep sobs that wracked his body. Kris didn’t know what to do, Adam was clearly distraught and his attempts to soothe him weren’t having much effect. 

“Shh, shhh” he whispered again, rocking slowly. Gradually Adam quieted, his sobs giving way to the occasional hitched breath. Kris leant over and handed him a tissue from the box on the desk, still rubbing his shoulder gently as Adam blew his nose. 

“You ok?”

Adam nodded, dabbing at his cheeks, wiping away the smudged eyeliner. Kris drew back, glancing into Adam’s face. 

“What’s going on? What happened?”

Adam sniffed and took a shaky breath. Slowly Kris brushed at Adam’s bleeding lip, catching a crimson drop on his finger. There was a bruise forming on his temple as well, darkening before his eyes. 

“Adam? You can tell me”

Fat tears leaked slowly from Adam’s eyes, and he refused to meet Kris’s gaze. Now that his initial panic had dissipated he felt the hot beginnings of shame at his weakness. He shouldn’t have called Kris: he should have just kept quiet about it, dealt with it on his own. 

“Adam please talk to me, I want to help you”

“I can’t…” Adam said, voice cracking. He pressed trembling fingers to his eyes, upset again. Kris held him close again, crooning softly in his ear. 

“Do you need the doctor? Should I take you to hospital?” Kris asked after a moment. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get an answer out of Adam today. 

Adam shook his head and sat up, blotting his cut lip. “I’m ok, look it’s almost stopped bleeding now”

Kris patted his arm. “I meant your head honey, that’s a nasty bruise”

Adam shook his head. “I’m ok”

“You sure? Why don’t we go and grab a coffee or something, just to regroup. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. When’s your next meeting?”

Adam tried to straighten his wrinkled shirt. “Um, I don’t have anything scheduled today, was just planning to do paperwork”

“Will your boss mind if you take the day off? I think you need it”

“I don’t think so, let me just ask” Adam said, reaching for the phone, talking to his boss for a short moment. After he hung up he turned back to Kris. 

“I’ve got the rest of the day off. Where did you want to go?”

***

A short while later they were sitting at a small café just down the street from Adam’s building. The café was busy at this time of morning but they’d found a quiet corner tucked away in the back near the plate glass windows that afforded a nice view of the street.

Kris sipped his coffee, scrutinising the man before him. Adam was still pale, still a bit quiet, but had brightened a bit once they’d gotten out of the office. He hadn’t offered up any excuses for the cut lip or the bruise, and Kris hadn’t pushed the topic again, not wanting to scare him off. It was obvious there was something serious going on. 

Kris sighed softly, thinking hard. Was this really what he wanted? Should he get furthur involved with a man who was very obviously hiding something from him? Sure Adam was sweet, but was it enough? There was also the fact that Adam had a young son, and Kris wasn’t sure if he was even ready to start thinking about children, let alone become close to one. 

“What are you thinking?” Adam asked, his hands wrapped around his mug. 

“Nothing” Kris lied, unsure how to broach the subject with him. Adam was quiet, staring into his mug. 

“Thanks for the coffee”

Kris nodded and reached out to take Adam’s hand. “I want you to know you can come to me, with anything. I want to help”

Adam nodded, his eyes resting briefly on Kris’s before he glanced away. “I know”

“Do you? I know we haven’t been together all that long, but I really like you: I even think I’m…never mind. Just know that I’m here” Kris said, squeezing Adam’s hand. 

“I know” 

Kris sighed, wishing this was easier. Singing was easy to him, playing the guitar in front of thousands of people every night was easy. It felt like everything was easy. 

Everything except Adam.


	8. 8

Adam stayed away from Kris for a few days after that, focussing on spending time with his son and his work, which had increased somewhat of late. He had several new clients that had rather large jobs for him, so he was quite happy to bury himself in work for a few days. 

In his spare time he was kept busy with Oliver and his mother, who called him one afternoon claiming she had exciting news. 

“What’s up Mom?” Adam asked, the phone at his ear as he fixed a dvd for Ollie. 

“Well, I know how much you used to love performing when you were at school and I think there’s something in the paper that you might want to see”

Adam sighed. “Mom, I'm still doing all that it’s just had to take a bit of a backseat”

“You haven’t been in anything since you did the Ten Commandments when you were younger. Do you have the paper there or do I have to spell it out?”

“Spell it out mother I know you’re dying to”

“Well, have you heard of that musical Wicked? There’s an open audition call for it in the back section of the paper. They need people. Naturally I thought of you”

Adam flopped back on the lounge, glancing over the sketches he’d done for a client. 

“Not sure I’ve heard of that one, have you?”

“Yes your father and I saw it last spring. It’s a wonderful show. I think you’d be perfect for the lead. You should go for it honey”

“Yeah, maybe” Adam hedged, picking up a copy of the paper and flipping to the back page. He read the small paragraph calling for actors for the show. As he read he couldn’t help the tingles of anticipation that ran through him at the thought of being on stage again. Maybe he would go for it. 

“Just think about it honey. Are you still free for lunch on Sunday? I haven’t seen Ollie for a little while”

Adam smiled. “Yes I’m free”

They chatted for a little while longer before Leila had to go, leaving Adam to get back to his sketching. He’d just picked up a pencil when he thought of Kris, wondering what he was up to. They hadn’t spoken much since that day in his office, and Adam missed him. It had been nice to spend time with someone who seemed so uncomplicated, who didn’t seem to want anything from him but the pleasure of his company. 

Hesitantly, he took out his phone and typed a short message, finger hovering over the ‘send’ button for a moment. What if Kris didn’t want anything to do with him anymore? He had after all refused to tell him what had happened the other day, and he was pretty sure Kris was a little ticked off. 

Adam wanted to tell him, he did, simply because then he wouldn’t feel so alone. In the few years he’d been with Ritchie, he’d lost contact with all his friends: through what he thought was his own fault. He’d been blindly in love with Ritchie, and had allowed himself to be manipulated until his friends didn’t want anything more to do with him. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, splashing onto the screen of the phone as he finally pressed the ‘send’ button. Hopefully, if he was lucky Kris would still want to be with him. 

“Papa…” Ollie’s voice startled him, and he glanced up as his son patted at his leg. 

“Hey little man” he said, ruffling Ollie’s hair. Ollie reached out a chubby little hand and grabbed for the pencils on the table. 

“Oh no you don’t Mister” Adam said, picking him up. He bounced Ollie on his knee as he glanced back at his phone, not really expecting a response. Pushing it away he glanced back at Ollie, leaning forward to press a raspberry on his cheek. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy”

***

Across town Kris was just finishing up a meeting with his management. Plans for the international leg of his tour were well under way and he was getting excited. He wouldn’t be leaving for a couple of months yet though, which gave him plenty of time to sort out his difficult love life.

Pulling out his phone Kris couldn’t help the smile when he saw Adam’s message, even though his heart twisted. It was short and sweet, and hopeful, an invitation to come to Adam’s house for dinner that night, nothing too fancy just a chance for them to talk. Kris sighed. 

“That lover boy sending you sexts again?” Thomas, one of his band mates asked as he passed him. 

Kris rolled his eyes. Things would have been so much simpler if Adam had sent him a naughty message. 

“Hey man I was only joking, don’t look so tense” Thomas joked, bumping Kris’s shoulder. 

Kris sighed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Woah man, what’s up?”

“What would you do if someone you…really liked was in trouble?”

Thomas’s eyes widened. “I’d do my best to help whoever it was, if they were that special to me”

“I don’t know how”

Thomas bit his lip. “How much trouble are they in? He in”

“I’m not sure, just think unexplained injuries: weird reactions. I don’t know”

“Sounds serious, do you need help?”

Kris shrugged. “Not sure, hell I’m not even sure what’s going on anymore. I’m not even sure I want to keep seeing this guy”

There it was, he’d said it. That sick little thought had been flying around his mind for the last few days now, slowly seeping into his everyday life. It would be so much easier if he’d never had to deal with this, had never met Adam. In saying it out loud though Kris realised he was being a coward, and a royal prick. If he was in any kind of trouble he knew he’d want someone like Adam around. 

“What’s going on Kris?” Thomas asked softly, steering him off away from prying eyes. 

Kris balled his fists, frustrated with himself. He’d always thought he was a man of morals, of integrity, not some coward who ran from anything difficult. 

“It’s Adam, this guy I’m with. I’m 99 percent sure he’s in some kind of trouble, but he won’t come to me, won’t talk to me about it. God he called me the other day upset about something and I go to his office and find him bloody and bruised on the floor! I told him I’m here if he ever wants to talk, but he’s gone quiet, I don’t know what to do anymore”

Kris blew out a breath, unsurprised at his outburst. Thomas looked shocked. 

“You need to help him Kris, I don’t know how but you can’t just abandon him”

“I know, I’m just confused”

“It’s ok to be confused, but imagine how Adam might be feeling right now. He’s hurt, lost and probably frightened and he’s lost someone special to him, maybe the only person who he had. Have you ever seen his other friends?”

Kris shook his head, wondering just how Thomas got to be so perceptive.

“I’ve never heard him talk about anyone else, except for his son and some guy called Ritchie once”

“Well there you go, Adam’s probably working too hard with his job and his son, hasn’t got too many friends he can turn to and now you’ve up and left. How’s a guy gonna handle that?”

Kris cringed. “I didn’t up and leave him”

“He doesn’t know that”

“I’ve been an idiot about this haven’t I?”

Thomas hugged him. “No, you just needed to get it out there. So you going to meet Adam?”

“Yeah, he wants me to come around to his place for dinner. What should I do about the other thing though?”

Thomas sighed. “Just wait I guess, he’ll come to you when he’s ready. All you can do is let him know you care for him and that you’re there”

“Thanks man, this really helped” Kris said. 

“Go get him Kris. I’ll talk to you later”

Kris nodded and headed off to his car, his head and heart feeling lighter than they had in a long time.

***

Later that night, before he was to leave for Adam’s, Kris was standing in front of his mirror fiddling with his outfit. Stupidly he felt like he was on a first date, and he pushed aside the nervous butterflies in his stomach and reached for a brush, crossing into the bathroom to fix his hair.

It was almost 6:30 when he got the call, his heart dropping to his feet in an instant. Adam’s voice was panicked, and breathless and in the background he could hear a child crying. 

“Kris! Can you come please! Ritchie’s here and I can’t….I’m scared”

Kris grabbed his keys and raced out the door, the phone pressed to his ear. 

“I’m coming Adam, I’m getting in the car now, just hold on, _hold on”_


	9. 9

“Put the fucking phone down!” Ritchie yelled, advancing on the doorway Adam had run through. Oliver was crying loudly from his spot on the floor, eyes wide with fear. Adam fought off his panic and ducked back into the living room, swooping down to pick him up. With his son in his arms Adam hoped Ritchie would finally see reason. 

“Who the fuck did you call? Who was it?” Ritchie said as he came back into the room. His cheeks were flushed red and Adam could smell the alcohol on his breath. He’d already hit him once, Adam could feel the blood dripping onto his chin, the skin reddened from when he'd hit the carpet. 

“None of your business, you need to go now” Adam said, bouncing Ollie and lightly shushing him. 

“You called your boyfriend didn’t you? When are you going to learn that he won’t love you like I do?” 

“He does! He’s…different” Even to him his voice sounded hollow. Ritchie laughed and stepped forward to lightly cup Ollie’s head. 

“I want to hold him”

“No fucking way”

“You forget that he’s my son too. Hand him over, I’m not going to do anything”

Adam bit his lip, knowing deep down that Ritchie wouldn’t hurt Ollie. He’d been nothing but loving to his son. Feeling sick, he slowly handed Ollie over, watching as Ritchie crooned softly in his ear. Wiping the tears and blood off his face Adam tried to calm down, his eyes keenly watching the other two in the room. 

“Your Papa’s being silly again isn’t he? He’s a silly papa” Ritchie was saying in a soft sing-song voice. Ollie laughed happily. 

Adam watched despairingly and went to sit on the couch by the window, glancing quickly out to see if he could see Kris’s car. The quiet street was empty, and his heart sank. Maybe he wasn’t coming, despite his promise to. He glanced up when the couch dipped as Ritchie came to sit beside him. 

“You have nothing to worry about Adam. I’m not going to hurt him”

Adam flinched as he felt Ritchie’s arm slide around him, a steely weight against his lower back. He shifted away as Ritchie scooted closer, shuddering when he felt a hand slip under his shirt. 

“Stop it” 

Ritchie ignored him, pressing him back into the lounge, his hands steel vices around his wrists.

“Come on baby…”

Adam struggled uselessly, trying to get his leg up underneath him so he could kick his attacker off. Unfortunately Ritchie saw it coming and pressed his body firmly against Adam’s, his erection flush against Adam’s groin. 

“I said stop it, ow you’re hurting me..” Adam’s voice cut off as the front doorbell rang, relief making him weak when he heard Kris’s voice. 

“Adam? Are you there? Can I come in?”

Ritchie pressed close, hot breath fanning over Adam’s face. “You fucker, you’re going to regret that” He swooped down and caught Adam’s lips in a savage kiss, bruising and biting his way into Adam's mouth, holding Adam’s face to his. He smirked when they broke apart, as if daring Adam to speak. 

Adam glared up into his face, Kris’s voice making him feel braver. 

“Come in, it’s open”

***

As soon as he heard Adam’s voice Kris pushed open the front door, dreading what he’d find. The house was dim and there was a large graphic print hanging on one wall over a small coffee table with a pile of design books and a burning candle. The sweet scent of vanilla hit his nose as he stepped inside.

“Adam?” Kris called, not knowing which way to turn in the unfamiliar house. 

“In here” Adam’s voice was soft, and Kris heard a sharp smack before he rounded a corner, coming out in a spacious living room. 

Adam was standing at the window, arms crossed over his chest, the very picture of unhappiness. There was another man standing near him, tall and slim with a mop of sandy hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, and his bare arms had the look of someone who worked out too much. 

“Adam, hey what’s going on?” Kris asked, eyes on the other man, who had a strange look on his face. 

“Everything’s fine here, you shouldn’t have come” he said, shifting weight. 

Kris glared at him. “ _Excuse_ me, I was asking Adam”

The other man scoffed and moved off, going to loiter somewhere else in the room. From a spot on the floor Ollie gurgled happily, flinging a few stray blocks around the floor. Ignoring the other man Kris went to Adam, wrapping his arms around him, shocked when he felt Adam trembling against him. 

“It’s ok, shh it’s ok”

Adam shook his head, voice wobbly as he tried not to cry. “It’s not, it’s not..”

Kris gently kissed the side of Adam’s head, glancing up at the other man. 

“I think we’re good here. You can head off now”

“I came to see my son” he said firmly. 

Adam raised his head from Kris’s shoulder. “And you’ve seen him Ritchie, just go, for fuck’s sake go”

Ritchie smirked and shot a final appraising glance at them both that made Kris’s skin crawl before he turned from the room, slamming the front door on his way out. Once he was gone Adam dissolved into tears, burying his face in Kris’s shoulder. 

“Shhh, come on”

With some difficulty Kris steered them both to the couch, hand cradling Adam’s head, rubbing lightly at his scalp. Adam just cried harder, soaking Kris’s shirt in salty water until he eventually lay still, resting tiredly against Kris’s body. 

Kris didn’t speak, holding back the questions he was desperate for the answers to. Hopefully Adam would realise and open up, surely what he’d just been through was difficult enough to face alone, surely he would realise he needed help. 

Adam sniffled once more, dabbing at his cheeks with his sleeve. “I should get Ollie to bed”

Kris nodded, watching as Adam moved stiffly to lift his son from the floor. He disappeared up the stairs and while he was there Kris took it upon himself to straighten the living room, rearranging the lounge cushions, frowning when his fingers brushed something damp. 

Turning the cushion over he frowned harder, staring at the small dark stain on the creamy fabric. Blood, he was fairly certain that it was blood. Biting his lip he ran a hand through his hair, glancing up as Adam came back down the stairs. 

“We need to talk”

Adam sighed heavily and came to sit beside him, glancing down at the stain on the cushion and absently wiping his bloodied lip. 

“What do you want to know?”

Kris took his hand, running his finger over the soft freckled skin. 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning”


	10. 10

Adam sat down beside Kris, unsure how to begin his tale. It had all happened years ago, but his memory was sharp, every instance of abuse standing out in his mind. He stared down at his hand, still clasped in Kris’s and clung tightly, like a drowning man to a life raft. As if sensing his hesitation Kris spoke. 

“Who exactly was that guy?”

Adam latched onto the question, glad for a place to start. 

“That was Ritchie Flynn, my ex-boyfriend”

Kris nodded, shifting slightly on the lounge. “What was he doing here?”

“He came here to visit Ollie, he’s his father. We had him via a surrogate”

“How come you broke up?”

Adam flinched and started wringing his hands, a fine tremor making his shoulders quake. Kris reached out for his hand again and gave it an encouraging squeeze, 

“It’s ok Adam, I just want to help”

“I know, it’s just…saying it out loud makes it…seem so much worse than it is…was” Adam’s voice was small, timid. 

“What did he do to you honey?” Kris asked softly, eyes trained on Adam’s downcast face. Looking at him now, Kris could see a faint mark on Adam’s cheek, a red splotch that was growing darker the longer they talked. His lips were also swollen and red, blood seeping from a cut. 

Glancing down at their joined hands he slid closer, hesitantly sliding an arm around Adam. He had no idea if Adam even wanted to be touched, but he welcomed the contact, falling against him and resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

Kris hummed low in his throat, his hand rubbing a slow circle on Adam’s back. It was a long time before Adam spoke again, and when he did his voice was hollow. 

“It was a Saturday night when Ritchie first hit me, I spent a little too much time at a party and he was pissed…”

***

_“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Ritchie asked, hands resting on his hips. His face was a little flushed._

_Adam frowned. “It’s midnight, and it’s not that late. Calm down, I was having fun”_

_Ritchie snorted. “You were having fun? Well while you were out I was here looking after our child, or have you forgotten about him?”_

_Adam pushed past him and dropped his wallet on the kitchen table. “No I haven’t forgotten about Ollie, Christ Ritch, what’s your problem tonight? Sorry I was late, ok?”_

_The only warning Adam had was the sudden thud of a heavy foot as Ritchie grabbed his arm and whirled him around, his fingers bruising the sensitive skin._

_“What the hell…” Adam’s voice cut off as he was dealt a vicious backhand that sent him careening into the wall._

_“Don’t be fucking late again”_

_“I…how fucking dare you!” Adam stammered indignantly, shrinking back as Ritchie leant closer, his hand gripping Adam’s arm like a vice. He shook him roughly, before slamming him back into the wall again._

_“Shut the fuck up, whore. Bet you were out there slutting around with all your friends tonight”_

_“Don’t…you’re hurting me…”_

_“Yeah and you hurt me tonight. Just think about that. Oh and well done, you’ve woken the baby. Thanks a fucking lot” Ritchie threw him away like a discarded rag and stalked back up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door._

_It was a long time before Adam got up._

***

A tear rolled down Adam’s cheek, hovering for a moment on his top lip. He swiped it away, eyes still downcast.

“He was so pissed, but he made me breakfast in bed the next morning, and promised it wouldn’t happen again. He lied of course”

Kris squeezed his hand again, not knowing what to say. Adam’s voice was still hollow, and as he spoke chills raced up Kris’s spine. Adam spoke of countless beatings, some of which had him racing to the hospital, broken bones and cracked ribs quickly becoming the norm for him. 

“I finally left him after he…took it way furthur then I was prepared for…”

***

_“Come on, this will be fun. Just try it baby, you might like it” Ritchie’s voice was soft and wickedly persuasive as he gently pushed Adam back onto the bed, straddling his hips. A nervous, breathy laugh left Adam’s lips as he surrendered to Ritchie’s attentions, he could already feel himself hardening in his boxers as Ritchie kissed his throat._

_“Ok, fine, but if I don’t like it you have to stop. Ok? Promise me Ritchie”_

_Ritchie laughed and reached for the silk ribbon on the night stand, sliding the fabric up to secure Adam’s wrists to the headboard._

_“Sure thing baby”_

_Adam felt slightly apprehensive as he was tied in place, pulling experimentally on the fabric and biting back a yelp of pain when Ritchie slapped his chest lightly._

_“Stop it, now lie back”_

_Ritchie kissed him gently, and as his mouth continued down his body Adam relaxed, his tension spiking when he felt Ritchie’s bare cock sliding against his body._

_“What are you doing? What about a condom?”_

_“Come on, we’ve been tested, we’re clean. Lets do it like this”_

_Adam jumped, his body jerking as Ritchie probed his hole, his arms pulling uselessly at his restraints._

_“No, come on, just grab a condom. I don’t want to do it like this”_

_“You don’t want to be close to me?”_

_Adam hesitated, eyes wide on Ritchie’s face. “I..don’t…”_

_“Come on…” Ritchie moved against him again and Adam’s hips bucked up._

_“I said no. Come on, let me up”_

_“I wanna fuck..”_

_“I said NO!” Adam said loudly, crying out when he was brutally penetrated, without preparation._

_Ritchie groaned loudly as he forced his way into Adam’s body, strong hands gripping his ankles so he couldn’t kick. He pulled back slightly, only to thrust in further a moment later, seemingly encouraged by Adam’s cries of pain._

_“Stop it…stop…stop” Adam whimpered, screaming out in agony as Ritchie increased his rhythm. He tried to kick out and cried out again when he realised he was trapped, caught by the fabric and the strength of the man raping him._

_Eventually he went still, his body going limp in the hope that it wouldn’t hurt as much if he didn’t struggle, but it didn’t help. He could feel every move Ritchie made, every thrust tearing his body open. So he lay back, closing his eyes, trying to block out the image of the man he thought he loved._

_Finally Ritchie gave a last shudder above him, and Adam felt him slump against him, opening his eyes as Ritchie placed soft little kisses along his neck, his skin crawling. He whimpered again when Ritchie pulled out, feeling the damp warmth as his blood leaked out of him, staining the sheets._

_“I love you” Ritchie murmured, and Adam felt his throat work as vomit rushed into his mouth._

_“Aww baby, did I wear you out?”_

***

Adam’s voice trailed off as he finished his harrowing story, eyes staring away over Kris’s shoulder, lost in some distant memory. He wasn’t crying, but tears hovered in his eyes, and they finally spilled over as he raised his face to look at Kris.

“That’s it, pretty much”

“You’ve…you’ve broken things off with Ritchie?”

Adam nodded, swiping slowly at his cheeks. He felt numb, hollow and faintly sick, wondering what Kris would think of him now he knew the truth. He shut down, prepared for the barrage of harsh words and laughter that he’d become accustomed to whenever he bared his feelings. 

But Kris didn’t laugh, and there was no cruel mockery in his eyes as he held out his arms, which was the final straw for Adam, who sobbed quietly against his shoulder. Kris held him close, his own tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“I can’t get away from him…” Adam said: voice muffled. 

“I’ll help you, you don’t have to be scared anymore” Kris whispered fervently, conviction in his quiet voice. 

“I don’t know what to do, I can’t stop him from seeing me, I’ve got Ollie, and Ritchie always wants to see him”

“Have you ever tried to organise a meeting in a public place?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, Ritchie never goes for it. He says he wants to be with his son in private”

“Well he’s going to have to go for it, because I’m always going to be with you now, you’re not going to be alone with him again”

Adam sat up. “Really? I wasn’t sure you…”

Kris shook his head. “Neither was I at first, but I can’t seem to stay away from you Adam, I think I’m falling for you”

Adam smiled and leant forward to press a kiss to Kris’s lips, resting their foreheads together. 

“Thank-you”

After a moment Kris leant back, tenderly brushing a hand over Adam’s cheek, tracing the now visible hand -print there. 

“Let’s get some ice for that”

Adam followed him quietly to the kitchen, watching as Kris rummaged around in the freezer, eventually coming back with a bag of frozen peas. He wrapped it in a clean dish cloth and pressed it gently to Adam’s cheek. 

“Why don’t you go have a hot shower or something huh? Might make you feel a bit better” Kris suggested, arm absently rubbing Adam’s. 

Adam nodded tiredly. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Um..are you gonna?”

“I’ll be here when you’re finished, don’t worry. I’ll be here as long as you need me”

Adam smiled, relieved. He wasn’t quite ready to say good-bye yet, his nerves still felt frayed. Kris’s presence was a balm, a soothing remedy. Taking another chance, Adam spoke again. 

“Could you maybe…stay tonight? I don’t want to be alone”

Kris’s eyes softened but there was no pity in those warm brown depths, just a deep concern that nearly brought him to tears again. Kris was just so gentle, and Adam desperately needed that. 

“Of course I will”


	11. 11

Kris came awake slowly the next morning, huddling under the soft blankets, listening to the birds outside the window. It was a little weird waking up in a strange bed in a different house, but he was starting to think he wouldn’t have it any other way. Despite the drama of the night before he’d slept remarkably well. 

Adam’s confession last night had shocked him to the core, and he couldn’t believe Adam had been struggling with it for as long as he had. Surely his family knew what had happened? But as Kris lay there he had a sinking feeling that they didn’t know, that Adam had kept his secret from everyone he knew. His heart went out to him, and he rolled over, sighing softly. 

Adam was still asleep,: features relaxed, eye lashes casting thick shadows on his cheeks. There was a faint red mark on his cheek from the night before, and even in sleep he looked pale and drawn, his body exhausted from sleep deprivation. Kris gently reached out and brushed at the ebony hair before slipping quietly from the bed, wanting to let Adam have as much sleep as possible. 

After a quick shower he stopped by Ollie’s room and upon finding the toddler awake, he took him downstairs for some breakfast. Ollie was a sweet little boy, who in their short time together had taken a shining to him, so he didn’t put up much fuss at finding someone different in his house. 

“Do you want toast or cereal? Kris asked, puttering around the modern kitchen. Ollie was at the breakfast bar, swinging his feet, still in his pyjamas. He looked like a miniature Adam, all freckles and full lips and Kris felt a momentary desire to swoop him up. 

Frowning, he shook it off, wondering where this sudden paternal instinct had come from. He’d always wanted a family, but it has sort of taken a backseat as his career took over. But now sitting with Ollie Kris felt completely at home. 

“I want toast”

Kris nodded and went about making his toast and was just fiddling with the shiny coffee machine when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. 

“Hey guys”

“Morning” Kris said, reaching for another mug. 

“Hope you don’t mind” he offered as Adam came slowly into the room, rubbing his eyes. 

Adam shook his head. “Not at all”

“Thought you’d be asleep longer actually” Kris said, slipping his arm around him. Adam shook his head. 

“No, sleep isn’t something I’m really good at”

“Oh honey, come here” Kris said, giving Adam’s slim waist a squeeze. Adam pressed a kiss to the side of Kris’s head, fiddling with the button’s on the side of the coffee machine. 

“You working today?”

Adam shook his head. “Nope, we can do whatever we want today”

“Cool, what did you have in mind? That’s if…if you want me to hang around”

Adam pressed another kiss to Kris’s temple. “I do. I wasn’t planning on much actually, I’m kind of wiped out”

“We can do whatever you want”

***

It was 2pm when Adam got the first phone call. They’d been lounging around the house, just taking it easy when the landline had rung, and when Adam had picked it up there was no answer.

“Hello?” he said again, sitting up. The line was clear and silent, and after a moment more Adam hung up. 

“Must have been the wrong number” 

“Maybe a crank call?”

Adam shrugged. “Yeah maybe”

He lay back on the lounge beside Kris, watching Ollie create a mess on the floor. There were blocks and trucks and other toys scattered everywhere but Adam didn’t really care, everything seemed pretty good right now, and he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Kris yawned and stretched beside him, sitting up. “Well I hate to break up the party, but I should get going, I have a couple of errands to run”

Adam nodded and sat up, watching as Kris picked up his few belongings that were sitting on the dining table. 

“You free during the week?” Kris asked once he was organised.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, we can meet up again for lunch or something.”

“We should talk more too, if you’re ready” Kris added softly, resting a hand on Adam’s arm. Adam sighed and nodded. 

“I think I am, I just…need some time I guess. Thank you though, I really appreciate having you to talk to about this”

Kris hugged him, reaching up on his toes to wrap his arms around the taller man. You call me if you need anything, anything. I don’t care what time it is”

“I will, I promise” Adam said, pressing a soft kiss to Kris’s lips. 

“I’ll see you soon”

***

It was later in the afternoon when the phone rang again, and Adam had to make a mad dash to answer it, having just put Ollie down for his afternoon nap.

“Hello?”

The line was silent, save for a few crackles. 

“Hello? Who is this?”

Still nothing, and Adam huffed in frustration as he set the phone back down, hoping whoever it was would stop calling. Rubbing his eyes he started cleaning the kitchen, his mind wandering. 

It had been hard telling Kris about his past, but in a way he was grateful the secret was out. Despite that, he couldn’t help the creeping feeling o =f shame and disgust that overwhelmed him when he thought of how he’d broken down in Kris’s arms, crying and weeping like a child. 

_Ritchie was right you know,_ he thought, _you should just keep your feelings to yourself, make it easier for everyone. But Kris is different right? He’ll treat you differently, better. Yeah but how longs that going to last once he realises you won’t get intimate with him. Bet that nice guy won’t stick around long after that._

These thoughts swam around in his head as he worked, growing louder as he worked and he suddenly found himself fighting back tears for the second time in 24 hours. _You’re such a pussy, suck it up_ he thought viciously as he wiped the counter, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

_Get over it Lambert, you are not that important_ the snide little voice inside his head snarled, making his eyes swim with tears, vision blurring. He tossed the cloth aside and brushed away the tears, letting out a surprised squawk when the phone rang again. 

“Yeah?” he answered roughly. 

“Um, hi it’s me. Is this a bad time?” Kris sounded a little taken aback. 

“I’m sorry Kris! I was just…never mind. How’s it going?” 

Kris chuckled. “Not bad, hey look I know I only saw you today but I was just on my way home and saw a carnival just down the street. I was thinking we could take Ollie, might be fun. What do you say?”

“That sounds awesome, I’m sure he’d love it. I’d tell him now but he’s having a nap”

“That’s cool, so should we meet there at 4? Maybe have some dinner, grab some caramel corn or something”

Adam smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll see you there”

***

Later that afternoon Adam and Kris took Oliver to the fair, walking hand-in-hand around all the sideshows and generally having a good time. As they wandered around Kris felt Adam relax beside him, and clapped and cheered loudly when he won a fluffy toy at a stall, immediately handing it over to Ollie.

“You having fun?” he asked quietly, his arm around Adam’s waist as they walked. 

“Yeah, this is nice, thanks for suggesting it”

“That’s cool, I thought you might need to get out of the house”

The crowds were thinning by the time they made it around to all the stalls, stopping one last time at the infamous Hall of Mirrors exhibit. The sleepy attendant waved them through, assuring them they were the only ones in the space. 

At first they stepped through together, Ollie holding Adam’s hand, but once they were inside Kris knelt down, a naughty glint in his eye. 

“You want to play a game Ollie? Want to try and catch your Papa?”

Adam chuckled, but couldn’t help the slightly anxious feeling in his stomach. This particular exhibit had always given him the creeps as a child, but Ollie seemed to like it. In fact it seemed he wanted to play, and Kris stood up. 

“Is this ok? We don’t have to if you don’t want to”

Adam shook his head, pushing down the nerves. “Sounds like fun. I’ll go this way shall I? See if you can catch me Ollie”

Ollie squealed loudly and pulled Kris in the opposite direction, their laughing voices trailing off until it was silent, leaving Adam alone. He couldn’t hear much in here, the sounds of the crowd outside were muted and muffled, as the attendant had promised, they were the only ones in here. 

He started walking, boots clicking on the cement floor. It was dark in here, the only lighting coming from the bare bulbs above each of the tall mirrors. As he walked snatches of laughter floated down the corridors, sounding eerie and distorted, sending shivers up his spine. 

“Kris?” he called, his voice a little wobbly. God this place was creepy, it was dank and dark and just icky. He walked a little faster, eyes straining in the dim light. Was he imagining it? Or did he hear the sound of a second set of footsteps, heavier and familiar. 

“Who’s there?” he called again, breathing speeding up. Where was he? 

“Adam?”

At the sound of his name Adam stopped dead, heart thudding in his chest. That voice was eerily familiar: low and deep and slightly gravelly. _He’s not here, he’s not here. How the fuck does he know I’m here?_

Adam gnawed on his thumbnail, trying to control his erratic breathing. Ears straining for the slightest noise, he pressed himself up against the wall, eyes wide, fear coursing through his veins. 

“Adam?” the voice called again, closer now. It was Ritchie, it had to be, that voice was sickeningly familiar. But how had he known where Adam would be?

Adam was frozen with shock, still pressed up against the wall when he felt a cold hand slide around his throat, a heavy-set body push him hard into the warped mirror. 

“Gotcha” Ritchie whispered.


	12. 12

Kris rounded a corner, Ollie in his arms, still squealing madly. This place was creepy, but fun and he and the toddler were having a great time. The tall mirrors made their images weird and strange, and his sides were splitting from watching Ollie’s face as he caught sight of himself in the warped glass. 

“Hey come on, lets go find your Papa” Kris said, picking up his steps and listening for any sound of Adam. He hadn’t so much as heard a peep from him since they split up. Hopefully he was hiding somewhere, still engrossed in the game. 

He’d just rounded another corner when he heard it, the unmistakable dull thud of something smacking flesh. Frowning, his picked up the pace, hearing raised voices as he got closer. 

“Stupid fucking…idiot… _motherfucker…_ ”

"Please….pl-please d-don’t…god…Kris!” 

Kris called out as he broke out in a run, moving a bit awkwardly because he was cradling Ollie in his arms, feeling his injured foot start to throb. He ignored it, focussed on getting to wherever Adam was. God where were they? The corridor’s and halls seemed never ending, the mirrors making him feel dizzy and sick, their distorted images rising up in front of him, ugly and frightening. 

“Kris!” Adam called, his voice cutting off in a cry of pain. Kris heard smashing glass and an ugly voice yelling obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Kris ran faster, willing his short legs to propel him further. 

But the halls were dark and unforgiving, drawing him away from Adam. He couldn’t even hear him anymore. 

His voice had gone silent.

***

“Don’t call out for him again you hear me?” Ritchie snarled, face pressed close to Adam’s, hand encircling his throat. Adam shrank back against the wall, feeling the broken glass cut into his back, trying to ignore the blood dripping down into his face.

“Ritchie…please…I can’t…” he croaked, his vision swimming, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Ritchie pressed harder, mercilessly cutting off his air supply. 

“You will break it off with this guy, or I’ll fucking kill you”

Abruptly he released him, before slamming him back into the shattered mirror, not allowing Adam to even draw breath. He slammed him once, twice, three times until Adam slumped unconscious onto the floor, blood leaking steadily from a nasty wound on his head. 

“Stupid fucker” he said, standing up and brushing off his jeans. Cruelly he delivered one final swift kick to Adam’s unconscious form before ducking quietly away, slipping into the shadows and going unnoticed in the thinning crowd. 

Just then Kris rounded the corner, skidding to a stop when he saw Adam’s body lying in a pool of blood and broken glass. Gently he sat Ollie down away from the glass. 

“I need you to stay here for me ok buddy? Don’t come anywhere near this broken glass ok?” Kris asked, glancing back over his shoulder. Adam was stirring, eyes fluttering. 

“Papa?”

“He’s right here honey, he’s just not feeling very well”

“Has he got an owie?”

Kris chuckled breathlessly. “Yes, he’s got a few owie’s. Now stay here ok? I’ll be right here. That’s a good boy Ollie”

Keeping his eyes on the toddler Kris went to Adam’s side, gently brushing the hair off his bloody forehead. God there was so much blood and he felt a momentary rush of panic fill him as he felt the sticky warmth on his hands. 

“Adam? Baby? Can you hear me?” he asked gently, pushing back his fear and focussing instead on the task at hand. 

“Kris…” Adam’s voice was faint, his eyes still fluttering. 

“It’s me honey, I’m right here, you need to lie still”

“It’s hurts…feel sick…” Adam whispered, and Kris had only a moment to roll him gently to the side as he vomited. 

“Oh jesus, god help me” Kris muttered. He reached for his cell phone, dialling 911 and informing the dispatch of his situation. 

“Someone will be there momentarily”

“Thank-you, please hurry” he said, tossing the phone aside and resuming his gentle words to Adam, who lay quietly on the ground, his skin clammy and cool. _He’s going into shock,_ Kris thought, shrugging out of his light jacket and draping it over Adam’s chest, unsure of what else to do. Ollie was still waiting by the opposite wall, eyes wide. 

“You’re being so brave Ollie, you’re such a good boy. You’re Papa’s gonne be so proud of you”

Adam groaned quietly, shifting on the ground, eyes fluttering again. Kris took his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Lie still honey, help is on the way” Kris murmured, relief coursing though him when a medical crew raced around the corner. 

“Oh thank God, please help him…”: Kris cried, moving aside as the EMT’s went to work, methodically assessing the situation. 

“What’s his name? Can you tell me what happened?”

Kris shook his head. “I’m not sure, I heard sounds of a fight, then found him like this. His name’s Adam”

“BP’s low, he’s going into shock, pupils sluggish. Adam can you hear me?”

Adam’s eyes finally opened and he squinted up at the man hovering above him. His eyes widened in fear as he tried to move, letting out a keening sob when his arms were held down. Kris’s heart twisted at seeing the man he loved reduced to this No-one should ever be so frightened. 

_Yeah that’s right, you love him,_ he thought as he went to scoop Ollie up, holding the little boy to his chest. 

“What’s wrong with Papa?” Ollie asked, eyes wide, lower lip trembling. 

“He’ll be fine honey, he’s just scared right now” Kris assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Ollie hugged him, gripping tightly to his shirt. 

“We need to get him to the ER, grab a spine board, ok on three…one…two…three” 

Kris watched as Adam was lifted onto the spine board, a collar around his neck. One of the paramedics came over, resting a hand on Kris’s shoulder. 

“We’re taking him to the hospital now, do you want to ride with us?”

Kris nodded. “Yes, yes please”

“Ok, is there any family that we need to inform?”

“I’ll call his mother now”

Kris walked beside the stretcher as they wheeled Adam through the hallways, quickly dialling Leila’s number. Adam was still now, his frightened eyes darting around the room, tears leaking down his cheeks. 

“Leila? It’s Kris, there’s been an accident. You need to come, he's ok, he's ok, just please come to the hospital” Kris said, ignoring Leila’s protests and giving her the address. Once he’d hung up he shifted Ollie on his hip and reached for Adam’s hand, squeezing the clammy fingers, wishing he believed in his own words.

***

Kris was waiting in the corridor of the hospital when Leila arrived, looking pale and worried, her hair and clothes a little dishevelled. Upon seeing him she raced over.

“Kris what happened? Where’s Adam? How is he?”

“I’m not sure, they took him off for tests as soon as we got here. He was ok when we got here, scared but ok” Kris said wearily, smiling when Leila bent to pick up Ollie. 

“What happened?”

Kris sighed, unsure how to broach this topic, unsure himself what exactly had happened at the fair. It wasn’t his story to tell anyway, and he felt without question that Adam should be the one to tell his mother what had happened. Even as he thought that he bit his lip, wishing he could spare Adam some of the pain he was going through. It was all going to be brought back to the surface when he spoke to Leila. 

“It’s not my story to tell, I’m sorry Leila but I think you should hear it from Adam” Kris finally said, smiling grimly. 

Leila sighed and sat down. “How long have you been waiting here?”

“About an hour. I’m not leaving till I see him, make sure he’s ok”

Leila’s gaze softened as she glanced at the young man beside her. Kris looked tired, his face pained but he’d stayed for Adam. Surely that was a gauge of the depth of his feelings. They’d only met a handful of times, but in those meetings Leila had been instantly taken by him, admiring his soft-spoken manner and inherent gentleness, hoping the relationship would last. She hadn’t really liked Adam’s last boyfriend, Ritchie had a coarseness about him that grated on her personality, and he was very possessive and controlling. Sure he was good-looking, in that Hollywood sense of the word, but she’d never known what her son had seen in him. 

“Want some coffee honey?” she asked softly, patting his shoulder. 

Kris blew out a breath. “Sure”

Leila set Ollie down and went off to the vending machine, leaving Kris alone for a moment. Ollie was playing with his iphone, tapping away on an application he’d downloaded earlier for him, completely occupied. Leila handed him a Styrofoam cup filled with bitter-looking coffee and he gulped down a mouthful of the strong brew, hoping it would calm his nerves. 

He was just about finished when two orderlies came into view, pushing Adam’s bed in front of them. Adam looked small resting on the white sheets, his face pale and drawn. Kris jumped up and walked alongside them, reaching for Adam’s hand. 

“Hey” Adam said, voice thin. Kris just smiled, momentarily overcome. 

“Hey Mama” Adam said, pulling a weak face as Leila bent to kiss his cheek. 

“How you feeling sweetie?”

Adam blinked slowly. “I feel kinda spacey”

“It’s a side effect of the concussion” one of the orderlies said as they wheeled the bed into a private room, something Kris had arranged as soon as he’d gotten there. 

“Ok Adam, the doctor will be in shortly to see you. Just push this button if you need anything” the orderly said again, giving Adam’s blanket-clad knee a reassuring pat before ducking from the room. 

“You’re very quiet” Adam said after a moment, his eyes on Kris. 

Kris shrugged tightly and went to the bed, wrapping his arms around Adam. 

“I’m just glad you’re ok” he said, voice thick. Adam hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m ok Kris, I’m ok”


	13. 13

“So when are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Leila asked later that evening. She was sitting in the chair beside Adam’s bed, Ollie in her lap. Kris was sitting on the end of the bed, a hand rubbing Adam’s ankle through the blanket. The doctor had just left, informing them that Adam had a serious concussion, cracked ribs and lacerations and bruising, and would be kept for observation overnight. 

Adam sighed tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t know Mom, not right now ok? I’m tired and I feel sick”

“Alright honey, but you’ve got to tell me at some point. I nearly had a heart attack when Kris called me earlier”

“I know” Adam said, closing his eyes and resting back against the pillow. The white bandage around his head made his skin seem even paler, his freckles standing out in obvious relief. Kris reached for his hand. 

“Should I call the doctor back?”

Adam shook his head slowly. “No, he told me I might feel a bit sick. I just need to go to sleep”

“Should you be sleeping honey?” Leila asked worriedly. 

Adam shrugged drowsily. “That whole ‘don’t sleep with a head wound’ thing is bull Mom, I’m fine I ‘m just tired”

“Ok, well I’m going to take Ollie home then, get him settled in. I’ll come by in the morning ok sweetheart?” Leila said, brushing a tender kiss to Adam’s cheek. 

“Ok Mama…” 

“You give your Papa a kiss now Ollie” Leila said, picking him up so he could kiss Adam’s cheek. 

“See you tomorrow buddy” Adam said, ruffling Ollie’s hair. Kris made to leave as well, but Adam kept hold of his hand, his grip tremblingly weak. 

“Will you stay? Please?”

“Of course, go to sleep honey, I’m here” Kris said softly, holding Adam’s hand. Adam shifted a little on the bed, lying so he could look at Kris. He blew out a breath and tried to relax, closing his eyes and drawing their joined hands together. 

Kris didn’t know how long he sat there for, but the longer he did, the more his mind whirled. Now that the initial panic had subsided, his mind was full of questions. What exactly had happened in the Hall of Mirrors this afternoon? Had Adam simply panicked in the dark and run headlong into the glass? Kris didn’t think so, and he sighed as he glanced at Adam’s sleeping form. There were dark bruises on Adam’s face and one of his eyes was slightly swollen, the skin darkening before his eyes. There were also marks on his neck, thin and long and Kris couldn’t help but think they looked like finger marks. Adam hadn’t said anything though, which only seemed to intensify Kris’s concern. 

He frowned, thinking. Maybe there had been another person there, maybe something had happened while he’d been off with Ollie. Now that he thought about it Adam had looked a little apprehensive when he’d suggested it. Maybe it had been a bad idea. What if someone had assaulted him? Smashed his head into the mirror? Sighing tiredly Kris snuggled down into the chair, curling his legs up underneath him. He lay down awkwardly, head resting on the bed beside their joined hands, listening to the quiet sounds of Adam’s breathing, and trying to quiet his noisy mind.

***

Adam felt slightly better when he woke up in the morning, having been woken at least twice that night by a fat-cheeked nurse who insisted she check his vitals. He managed to snatch a few hours sleep, despite the fact that every time he closed his eyes Ritchie’s face swam into view. It must have been sheer exhaustion that kept his body asleep, and it was only 6am when he reawakened.

Kris was curled up beside the bed, squished into a chair, warm hand still grasping his own. Adam carefully rolled over so he could gaze upon Kris’s sleeping form, watching his chest rise and fall. Ritchie’s threat echoed in his mind, and he shivered. He couldn’t possibly break things off with Kris could he? 

Even as he thought it he felt his chest constrict, like a hand squeezing the life from it. Kris was awesome, he was hot and sweet, and hadn’t laughed in his face when the horrible truth had come out. But he said he was going to kill me, he thought, feeling the icy tingles of fear slide down his spine. Ritchie wouldn’t do that would he? 

Gingerly Adam touched the bandage on his head, remembering the cold fear that had overpowered him in the face of Ritchie’s rage. He’d been lucky he wasn’t killed yesterday: maybe there was truth in Ritchie’s menacing words. Maybe he meant it. Adam sighed, wincing when his battered ribs protested. He felt sick, and horribly confused, his mind a swirl of thoughts that made him want to scream. He couldn’t break things off, he just couldn’t. 

Adam shifted on the bed, frowning. If he didn’t break things off, Ritchie would come back, but if he did he would still have to face his problem ex, only alone, which just made him feel sicker. As humiliating as it had been sharing his secret, he felt immensely relieved that Kris now knew and was supporting him, even though Adam was sure Kris didn’t know what had happened in the hall of mirrors. 

He should definitely tell him, he decided, lying back against the pillows. Once he was out of here he was going to be much more open with Kris, and hopefully their relationship could grow into something even more special. He wasn’t going to break things off. He shut his eyes, trying for more sleep, determined to ignore the churning of his own anxious stomach. He was just drifting off again when he pictured Ollie’s face. 

Maybe things would be better if he was on his own. At least that way no-one else could get hurt, and he couldn’t risk someone hurting his son. He was too precious, and for that matter so was Kris. He opened his eyes again, letting the tears that had gathered there to fall onto his cheeks, trying to swallow past the hot lump in his throat. Why couldn’t he just figure this out on his own? He’d always been a self reliant man, which was probably what had gotten him in this mess in the first place. 

“Adam? Honey don’t cry” came Kris’s soft voice, still rough with sleep. 

At Kris’s soft words the tears flowed faster and Adam covered his eyes with his hands, ashamed. After a moment he felt the bed dip and Kris wriggle into position beside him, his lean arms encircling him. 

“Please don’t cry” Kris whispered, pressing a kiss to Adam’s temple. Adam burrowed closer, resting his face against Kris’s solid chest, listening to the comforting thump of his heart. 

“I can’t help it…”

“It’s going to be ok, it will I promise”

“How do you know that? How do you know that the minute I get back to my own house that Ritchie isn’t going to come bursting in? God I can’t even go home! I can’t go anywhere” Adam’s voice sounded mildly hysterical now. 

Kris held him tighter. “We’ll figure something out”

Adam shook his head, staring blankly ahead. When he next spoke it was in a hollow voice, almost devoid of emotion. 

“It was Ritchie in the hall of mirrors yesterday. He did this to me”

“What?”

Adam nodded slowly: his arm’s tightening around Kris, hoping this was the right thing to do. 

“He must have followed us in there. He just came out of nowhere, that’s why…that’s why I called out”

“Oh honey. God I could kill that guy” Kris said, a hint of steel in his voice.

“Thank God Ollie wasn’t with me, he could have killed him”

“He was such a good boy in there, I was so proud of him”

Adam glanced up “Really?”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, he just sat where I told him and didn’t cry or get in the way. I was so scared”

“I’m sorry”

“Hey, in no way was any of this your fault. This is all on that scumbag”

“What am I going to do Kris?” Adam asked after a while, his voice small. 

“I’m not sure, but we’ll think of something. I think though, in the meantime you need to get as far from this guy as possible. How would you feel about staying with me for a while?”

“Really? That sounds great, but are you…do you really want me round all the time?”

Kris gently cupped Adam’s cheek, kissing him softly. “Yes I do. Would you be willing to try?”

Adam nodded. “Yes. Ollie really likes you, so that wouldn’t be a problem”

“And I’m also pretty sure Ritchie doesn’t know where I live, so you’d be able to get away from him for a while. Plus my place has a fair bit of security, well, my other place does. Not the one you came to the other night” Kris added, his cheeks colouring. 

“You have two houses? And you told me your career wasn’t that huge”

“Yes well, I don’t usually live in this place, I just rent it out. We’re in luck though, the tenants have moved out”

Adam smiled, settling back against Kris’s chest. “Sounds perfect”

“So that’s it then, we’ll get you settled in to my place so you can recover a bit”

“Thank-you so much Kris” 

Kris kissed his temple again. “It’s not a problem, I just want you to be safe”


	14. 14

Once Adam was released from hospital he set about arranging for some of his things to be moved into Kris’s home. Of course Kris didn’t let him do any lifting, enforcing the strict doctor’s rules. In fact Adam was told to stay as relaxed as possible, which included limited work and physical exertion, which was fine by him. Even with the slightest movement his head throbbed and he got dizzy, all symptoms of the concussion that would pass, with time. 

“So is that everything you want?” Kris asked, his cheeks a little flushed. He’d lugged four boxes to the car. 

“Yeah I think so, I guess if I need anything else I can just come back here” Adam said, standing slowly. 

“True, come on lets get moving” Kris said, slipping an arm around him as they walked out to the car. He waited patiently while Adam locked the front door then they were on the road, navigating the busy highways out to Kris’s house. 

“Woah” Adam said softly as they finally pulled up outside a large black gate. Thick tree’s lined the boundaries, creating an impenetrable wall of greenery. Kris punched a series of numbers into a black security box before the gate rolled slowly open and they continued up the white gravel drive. 

As they rounded a gentle arc in the drive a magnificent home came into view, nestled in among more trees. A man with a rake waved at them as they came to a stop before going back to tending the lawns. Adam stared ahead: a little dumbstruck at the gorgeous mansion. This was Kris’s other house?

“Here we are then” Kris said, before jumping out of the car. He opened the door for Adam and grinned at the look on his face. 

“Don’t look so worried, it’s only a house” 

“Kris this is way too much! This place is massive” Adam said, glancing at the house. 

Kris grabbed his hand and pulled him along, opening the large oak front door. If Adam thought the outside of the house was impressive, it had nothing on the inside. Polished wooden floors stretched from the spacious living room to the large staircase that went through to the upper level. Black lounges dotted the living room, and there was a large bookshelf along one wall that Adam couldn’t wait to dig through. 

A huge flat screen adorned one wall, while the others were dotted with paintings and prints, other knick-knacks on shelves and tables throughout the room. There was even an open fire, a white shag rug spread before it, photo’s of Kris’s family on the mantle. Kris showed Adam through to the kitchen, another spacious room filled with shiny appliances. A large oak dining table with 8 chairs rested in a room just off the kitchen, a warm room decorated in creamy whites that complimented the wood nicely. 

Adam spotted a workout room too, before Kris led him through the open French doors to a deck that wrapped around one edge of an Infinity pool, the blue water shimmering in the afternoon light. 

“I spend a lot of time out here” Kris said, motioning toward the wicker outdoor setting underneath creamy white sails. Adam shook his head. 

“This place is huge” Adam said, glancing around the expansive yard. 

“Come on, lets go upstairs” Kris said, leading him back inside and upstairs to the other rooms. Adam’s mouth fell open at the size of the bathroom: the bath was large enough for someone as tall as he was. It was all very tasteful though, elegant silver faucets and simple white tiles complimenting the marble counter and bath. 

“Here’s your room” Kris said as he opened a door onto another beautiful room. There was a large king bed with a navy bedspread, a fresh towel folded on the end. There was another large bookshelf in here too, and Adam spotted some of his favourites resting on the shelves. Lace curtains fluttered gently in the afternoon breeze coming in through the open windows, the scent of gardenia’s spreading through the room. 

“This is too much” Adam said, turning to Kris, who simply shrugged and pulled him close for a kiss. Gently he cupped Adam’s cheeks, gazing into his eyes. 

“It’s not, it’s yours for as long as you need.” 

Adam hugged him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. “Will you stay here with me? Please? I’ll get lonely by myself”

Kris nodded. “Of course, if you want me to. You know your Mom will bring Ollie round any time you want right?” 

Adam smiled, thinking of his son. After talking Kris’s plan over with his mother, they’d agreed that Ollie should stay with Leila for a week or so, just until Adam was back on his feet. He already had time off work, and didn’t need the added stress of looking after a 2 year old. Recovering would be enough for now. 

“Thank-you so much Kris” Adam said, voice muffled as he held him. Kris pressed another kiss to his lips. 

“Why don’t you go lie down huh? I’ll get your stuff”

“I should help you”

Kris shook his head and gently moved Adam back to the bed, sitting him down on the coverlet. He lifted his legs one at a time until Adam was lying stretched out on the soft quilt. Sitting down, he reached for Adam’s booted feet, slipping the boots and socks off, exposing his freckled feet, complete with black painted nails. 

“You should be resting. I can manage. How bout I come get you when dinner’s ready?”

Adam nodded, eyes already half closed. “Sure”

Pressing another soft kiss to his lips, Kris left the door ajar and headed back out to the car, lugging the boxes inside as well as a few of Adam’s other things. He left them in a corner and did a final check of all the security settings of the house, making sure everything was in order. The last thing they wanted was an unexpected visitor. 

After he was done he trotted off to the music room, grabbing his favourite guitar and taking a seat in the large bay window. He’d had a random lyric floating through his mind for the last few days now, and he needed to set it to a melody. He shut his eyes and plucked at the strings, eventually pulling a sweet melody out of the old instrument. The words followed soon after that, and by the time darkness washed over the house he had a song he was proud of, inspired by the gentle soul sleeping in the bed upstairs.

***

The rest of the week passed pretty slowly for both of them. Adam kept quiet, spending his time exploring his luxurious new place and generally taking it easy. Kris stayed with him for the entire week, taking a work break himself and spending time with his man. They spent a lot of time together, talking or eating, and if possible grew even closer.

Such as it was, it came to no surprise to Kris when he decided to tell Adam he loved him. He’d felt this way for a little while now, and finally got up the courage to tell him. They’d been lying on the lounge in the living room, sharing soft kisses when he said it. 

“What?” Adam asked, resting his chin on Kris’s chest. Kris’s cheeks coloured. 

“You heard me”

A soft smile broke out on Adam’s face. “Do you really?”

Kris kissed him. “Yeah I do. It’s ok if you don’t, I don’t want to push you”

“But I …I think I might. Is that ok?” Adam’s voice was hesitant, and Kris hated the uncertainty there. Just another reason to get him the hell away from that Ritchie bastard. 

“Of course it’s ok. Adam I love you” Kris said again, kissing him fully. When they broke apart there was another beatific smile on Adam’s face. 

“And I love you, so much. You’ve been so good to me”

“You deserve it” 

Adam ‘s eyes softened before he grinned. “Kiss me again”

Kris complied, running his tongue along Adam’s full bottom lip, slipping it inside when Adam opened his mouth. The kiss was long and wet, and sent a bolt of desire straight to Kris’s groin. Upon feeling Kris’s growing erection, Adam glanced up, a question in his eyes. 

To Kris’s surprise, Adam shifted closer, pressing his body up against Kris’s, his legs drifting apart. Kris kissed him a little harder, his lips growing insistent. He could feel Adam getting harder as well, and slid his arms around him, holding him flush to his body. 

“Kris…” Adam whispered breathlessly, eyes closed. He rested his head against Kris’s chest, pressing himself closer still, rubbing their groins together. 

“Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?” Kris asked, gently undulating his hips, rocking their bodies closer. 

Adam shook his head, moaning quietly as he moved. He kissed Kris again, licking a path into his warm mouth. He hadn’t felt this aroused in a long time: he’d never thought he’d feel this way again. Despite this, he couldn’t help but flinch when Kris’s leg slid between his, memories of the last time he’d been in this sort of position sprang up, cold hands rough on his sensitive skin, bruising and crushing….

“Adam? Adam? Hey look at me, come on look at me” Kris’s voice was soft but firm, and Adam snapped out of his memory to gaze into those warm depths. 

“What? I’m…I…”

“It’s ok, it’s ok, you went someplace else there for a minute” Kris said, cupping Adam’s cheek. He swiped gently along the alabaster skin, before Adam rested his head back on his chest, blowing out a breath. 

“I’m sorry”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Kris said, holding him close. Adam sighed, feeling tears of frustration prick his eyes. 

“It’ll happen when you’re ready. I’ll wait”

“You shouldn’t have to! God you should be with someone else, someone…normal who isn’t fucked up, who doesn’t have flash-backs of someone raping him!” Adam said bitterly, face screwed up. 

“I want to be with you, you aren’t fucked up” 

Adam snorted and sat up, hunching away. “Yes I am. Honestly why do you bother sometimes? I’m sure I’ve caused you more trouble than I’m worth”

Kris frowned and sat up, reaching for Adam’s hand. “Honestly? I think you’re an amazing person: you’re strong, smart, sexy. You’re also a hell of a lot braver than any person I’ve ever met. I don’t think you realise just how special you really are Adam. And really? There’s not any other person I’d rather be with”

Throughout Kris’s little speech Adam had remained quiet, simply staring at him as though he didn’t believe him. Kris shifted closer, willing Adam to understand. 

“I love you, and nothing’s ever going to change that"


	15. 15

Adam was dozing on the couch later the next morning when Kris came home. He’d just ducked out to do a quick spot of shopping, and came back laden with bags. He smiled when he saw him and set the bags in the kitchen, chuckling when he saw several boxes of different herbal tea’s on the counter. Obviously Adam had had a hard time deciding which one to have, but he didn’t mind the mess, he’d gotten used to Adam’s little quirks since he’d moved in. 

Like the way he would leave his toothbrush beside the sink, instead of putting it in the ceramic holder, or the way he always had a chap stick with him. Herbal tea was something he’d had to get used to as well, but it wasn’t really all that hard, even if he refused to drink the stuff. Truthfully living with Adam wasn’t hard at all, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want him to leave. 

After putting away the few groceries he’d bought, and hiding the block of chocolate in the pantry (Adam had a very sweet tooth), he pulled out the stack of papers he’d gotten from the Police Department downtown, the words AVO standing out in stark relief on the white paper. He and Adam had spoken briefly about this a few nights ago and Kris had taken the opportunity to grab some information. 

“When did you get home?” Adam asked sleepily, standing in the doorway. Kris smiled 

“Only a minute ago. You were asleep”

Adam stepped closer for a hug, pressing a warm kiss to Kris’s lips. There was colour in his cheeks now, and the gash on his scalp was barely noticeable, hidden in his hair. There was also a little spark in his gaze, and Kris hoped he’d been the one to put it there. 

“I brought you those papers to look through, if you want”

Adam nodded. “Sure”

He picked them up and they went to the couch together, Adam quiet as he read the material. He bit his lip as he read, gnawing on the soft flesh. Kris remained silent, glancing around the tidy room, absently picking up the paper from the coffee table. As he flipped through it, he spotted a red circle around an advertisement at the back, calling for actors for a production. 

“What’s this?” Kris asked, interrupting. Adam glanced up. 

“Oh nothing really, just something I was thinking about”

“Really? You totally should. I remember you saying you could sing back when I first met you”

Adam smiled. “You remembered that?”

Kris slipped an arm around him, pulling him in close. Adam hummed happily as he kissed him, 

“Of course I do. What do you think about these?” he asked, glancing back down at the papers in Adam’s lap. 

Adam nodded. “I think it’s a good idea, I just…I don’t know” 

“What?”

“What would happen if he wanted to see Oliver?”

Kris shook his head. “He couldn’t, or maybe something else would be worked out. You’ve got sole custody right?”

“Yeah I do. Ritchie agreed that he was far too busy to look after him. I always said he was being stupid, counting himself out of so many great things. I couldn’t imagine my life without Ollie now”

Kris smiled, thinking the same thing about the two of them. “Why don’t we go down there tomorrow? Get some proper advice. I’m no expert, so it couldn’t hurt”

Adam nodded, snuggling back down onto Kris’s chest and blowing out a breath. “Yeah”

“I’m sure they’d be able to offer some proper legal advice…”

“Kris?” Adam interrupted, glancing up. 

“Yeah?”

“Can we not talk about it anymore? Please? Can we just lie here? Talking about all this makes my head hurt”

Kris kissed the top of his head. “Sure.”

“I mean, I know I’ve got to talk about it at some point, and I will. I haven’t even told Mom yet, but this is all too perfect and I don’t want to spoil it by talking about Ritchie”

Kris gently shifted the papers back to the coffee table and pulled Adam back down beside him, letting out a contented little sigh when Adam’s hand rested on his middle. After a while he felt Adam relax against him, and carded a hand through his hair, shutting his own eyes as he drifted closer to sleep. 

He was nodding in his chair when Adam’s phone went off, shattering the quiet. Adam reached for it, paling a little when he saw the screen. 

“Who is it?”

Adam shook his head, biting his lip again as he silenced the phone. “It’s from a blocked number”

Kris frowned, feeling a little uneasy as the phone started ringing again. Adam made a soft sound of distress and threw it away, curling back against Kris’s side. 

“This isn’t the first time this has happened. Remember back at my place before?”

Kris nodded and slipped his arms around Adam again, trying to comfort his boyfriend. “Those weird calls? I remember”

“What if it’s…? What if?” Adam’s voice trailed off, as though afraid to even mention what he was thinking. 

“When did you..?”

“I blocked his number the night you came to my place after I called. Kris he’s never going to leave me alone!” Adam’s voice rose when the phone started ringing again, buzzing against the floor. Giving his arm a reassuring pat, Kris went to retrieve the phone, staring at the screen. 

“It’s your Mom”

Adam looked surprised. “What?”

Kris handed him the phone. “It’s your Mom, you better answer it”

Adam reached slowly for the phone, his voice hesitant as he answered. 

“Mom?”

Kris waited while Adam spoke, only stepping away when he was certain that it was Leila on the other end. He headed off back to the kitchen to clean up the tea boxes and sort out something for dinner, hoping to occupy his mind. 

Adam came in a short while later, tossing the phone onto the counter and folding his arms across his chest. He blew out a breath. 

“I think I should get a new phone, a new number entirely so he can’t call me anymore. My Mom too, she just said she’s been getting weird calls, the same kind I’ve been getting”

Kris went to him, but Adam stepped away from the embrace, rubbing his arms. His voice was hollow. 

“I think I’m gonna go lie down for a bit, I don’t feel very well” 

Kris nodded. “Ok. I’ll be down here if you need anything”

He watched as Adam slowly climbed the stairs, listening to the dull thud of his slow footsteps on the roof above him, the soft creaking of the bed as he lay down. Kris sighed as he tidied up, wondering what to do. Aside from the AVO, and changing his phone number he couldn’t think of much else, aside from pressing charges. He didn’t really know Adam’s perspective on that, and didn’t really want to bother him about it right now, especially when he seemed upset. 

But if Ritchie was determined to continue harassing him, something needed to be done, and fast. Especially if these threats were now being directed at Leila. Sighing again Kris went slowly up the stairs, pausing in the doorway of Adam’s room. 

Adam was lying on the bed, staring out the window. He was curled on his side, arms wrapped protectively around his middle. He didn’t move as Kris sat on the end of the bed, didn’t speak as Kris lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, just lying quietly together, sharing few words. After a while Adam turned to face him, and Kris could see tears on his cheeks. Kris brushed them away lightly with his thumb. 

“I didn’t mean to overwhelm you with those papers earlier. I’m sorry”

Adam shook his head. “It’s ok. I think all that is a good idea, I just…”

“What?”

A tear rolled down Adam’s cheek and his lip quivered. “I hate that this is affecting my family. Mom shouldn’t be worrying about all this”

“I know. Hey why don’t we meet up with them tomorrow to discuss this a bit? Maybe talk about changing phone numbers or something like that. It’d be nice to see Ollie too, maybe we can take him to the park”

Adam smiled. “Yeah that’d be nice. I miss him”

“Ok, you want to give her a call? You feeling ok now?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, just a bit head-achey” 

“Come downstairs with me for a Tylenol. You can help me decide what to have for dinner”

Adam smiled as he got up slowly and followed Kris down the stairs, glancing out at the sunset that was streaming in through the French doors. The orange rays slanted over the pool and gave the interior of the room a warm rosy glow. He felt a momentary stab of sadness wash over him at the thought of leaving this place. It had become his second home, and he knew it had a lot to do with the man beside him. 

“I love you” Adam said, glancing over at Kris as he puttered about in the kitchen. The warm lighting gave Kris’s tanned skin a golden glow, casting chestnut highlights in his hair. Kris smiled gently and leaned over to kiss him, cupping his face gently. 

“I love you too. It’s all going to work out I promise”


	16. 16

They were out bright and early the next day: walking hand in hand along the sunny street to the park that was down the road from Kris’s house. Even though it was heading toward winter it was still warm out, and both had sunglasses on to ward off the bright light, Adam even had a black train driver’s cap on, and Kris couldn’t help gut gaze at him as they walked, still a bit surprised to have him in his life. 

“There they are” Kris said as they reached the park. Leila and Ollie were near the swings, and as soon as he saw them Ollie raced over. 

“Papa!” he yelled, launching himself into Adam’s open arms, and squealing loudly when he was swung around. 

“Hey little man” Adam said, hugging him tightly. Kris grinned and leant over to peck Leila’s cheek. 

“How are you Mom?” Adam asked seriously, still holding Ollie in his arms. Ollie reached up and plucked Adam’s cap off his head and set it on his own, giggling when it fell over his eyes. 

“I’m ok honey, just a bit worried.”

“Well Kris had an idea the other night that I thought sounded good” Adam said as they walked back toward the jungle gym. He set Ollie down and watched closely as he raced off to the sandpit. 

“What was it?”

Adam sat down on a bench, glancing at Kris as he sat beside him. 

“I suggested a change of phone number for you all. At least that way he wouldn’t be able to call any of you anymore. Have you gotten any more calls?”

Leila shook her head and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “No, just the couple that I told you about. Have you?”

“No, but every time the phone rings I feel sick” Adam admitted, reaching for Kris’s hand. Leila smiled grimly. 

“Have you thought about talking to a lawyer? They might be able to offer you something in the way of legal protection”

“Yeah, we’re going into the city today to talk to one. I think I want to file for an Apprehended Violence Order”

“What about an Apprehended Domestic Violence Order? I personally think you should press charges. He could’ve killed you.” Leila said, rubbing Adam’s shoulder gently. Like Kris, she’d been shocked when Adam had told her what had been going on, saddened to hear that her son had gone through it alone. 

“Yeah” Adam sighed, glancing out at the playing children. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to press charges, truthfully he just wanted it all over with. When he applied for the AVO he would have to come fact-to-face with Ritchie again anyway. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to press charges for what he’d suffered. But then he would have to prove it with evidence, and he hadn’t taken any photos of the injuries he’d sustained. 

“But yeah, so that’s what we’re doing today.” Kris said, picking up on Adam’s mood. Leila nodded. 

“That’s good then, just be sure to give me your new number”

“I will” Adam said, brushing off his mother’s attention and going out to Ollie, who was now on the swings. Leila sighed, turning to Kris. 

“Is he ok?”

Kris shrugged. “I think so. I guess it’s just a lot to take in”

“Thank-you for being there. You’ve been so good for him”

“I love him.” Kris said simply, as if it explained everything. 

He supposed in a way it did.

***

Adam was pretty quiet for the rest of the day. He sat quietly in the lawyer’s office while they discussed the potential of applying for an AVO, or an ADVO. He didn’t bring up the possibility of pressing charges, but didn’t protest when Kris did.

“This sort of behaviour is clearly threatening, and would fall under the assault category, but you would need extensive proof that Flynn is the culprit. Do you have any that you could think of?”

“I’m not sure, all I can think of are the calls from the blocked number” Adam said. 

“Can you think of anything else? Tell you what, why don’t you get back to me on that one. You can take these to look over, you can call me any time you want to talk ok? My phone is always on” ‘

Adam accepted the small pile of paperwork and shook the outstretched hand before they left the office, heading slowly along the street. They stopped at another shop and sorted out a new phone number for Adam, in the end he just decided to go for a new phone in general, he thought it was time for an upgrade anyway. After that they headed home, both their minds full of what the lawyer had told them. 

As soon as they got home Kris had to make a few calls to his manager about some business regarding his world tour. He shut himself away in the downstairs den, leaving Adam to rattle around the house on his own for a while. Adam grabbed a well-worn book and went out to the back deck, watching the late afternoon sun slant off the water in the pool, but he couldn’t really concentrate. 

It had been almost two weeks since Ritchie had last attacked him, and he’d gotten used to living with Kris in this fabulous house. But now Kris was back at work that might all change. Kris had spoken before of a world tour, which would mean Adam would be alone for months. That would be plenty of time for Ritchie to come back for him, even if he applied for an AVO. It was after all only a piece of paper. 

Sighing Adam went back inside and made a cup of tea, carrying another one into the study for Kris, who was bent over some papers on the desk. 

“Kris?”

He glanced up, black-framed glasses perched on his nose. “Yeah? What’s up?”

Adam bit his lip and set the mug down. “Nothing, I’ll let you get back to it”

Kris stood up, gently reaching for Adam’s arm. “What’s up honey? You know you can always talk to me”

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking”

“About what?”

Adam chewed his lip. “About what’s going to happen when you go on tour”

Kris slipped an arm around him, pulling him close. “I was just talking to Lisa about that actually”

“Yeah?”

“We decided to post-pone it for a while.”

“What?”

Kris shrugged. “I told her about us, and how I didn’t feel comfortable leaving you at such a stressful time. We hadn’t really booked anything, so it was just a simple matter of informing the right people about the decision”

“Kris this is your career! You don’t want to screw it up because of me”

“I’m not screwing up my career. This is you we’re talking about, and I don’t want to leave you. Did you want me to go away?”

Adam shrugged, already knowing the answer but unwilling to voice it. It made him feel like a child, this dependence, but at this point he felt like he couldn’t live without it. Kris gave him a squeeze. 

“Tell me the truth”

“I didn’t want you to go, but I shouldn’t be saying this to you. Your career is so much more important than…me and all the shit I’ve brought into your life.”

“Adam I love you, more than I think you realise. I don’t want to lose you and if it means putting my career, my life on hold for you then I will do it. You deserve to be happy, to live the life you want and I am going to do whatever is in my power to give it to you”

Adam was quiet, his brow furrowed in a miserable expression. Kris leant forward and gently smoothed the skin between his eyes with his thumb, tracing away the lines of stress and fatigue. Despite being away from his ex, Adam still wasn’t sleeping well, often waking in the night plagued by nightmares. 

Kris leant forward to press a kiss to Adam’s lips, hoping the message would get through. He wasn’t at all worried about cancelling his tour, there would be plenty of time later when things weren’t so up in the air. Right now all he wanted to focus on was Adam.


	17. 17

Two days after Adam applied for the AVO against Ritchie he decided to move back into his own home. He was well on the road to recovery now, and felt reasonably confident that he could get on with his life. He didn’t have to worry about those unwanted telephone calls, and with Kris’s support he felt he was dealing with his demons successfully. 

Kris was a little sad once Adam moved out, the house seemed emptier without him and he moved back to his smaller home, getting back into his music and generally working hard. Their relationship was strong and he wanted to let Adam have his own space for a while, confident that his boyfriend was safe enough for the moment. 

Adam had just been for a gentle walk when he got the call from his lawyer about the court date. He now had a month to prepare, to gather evidence that would prove to the Magistrate that Ritchie had been beating him, after which an AVO would be granted. Hopefully. 

He dropped his iPhone and keys on the hall table and slipped off his sneakers as he went down the hall, wanting a quick shower before he went to pick up Ollie from his mothers. He left the bathroom door open and stepped under the warm spray. Letting the hot water soothe his muscles. 

He hadn’t been in for very long when the landline rang, shattering the mood. He shut off the water, grabbed a towel and went to answer it, skin prickling when there was no answer. 

“Hello?”

Nothing, only the slightly crackling line. Frowning he hung up, pausing when the hair on the back of his neck prickled. Securing the towel, he glanced around the quiet house, eyes resting briefly on the pile of work things he’d set on the table. Or he thought he’d set them on the table. 

Looking around again Adam felt his skin prickle when he spotted the papers on the floor, scattered in a messy heap. Frowning he picked them up, suddenly having the feeling that someone was watching him. His breathing quickened, skin breaking out in goose bumps as he stood there in only a towel. Shivering slightly he set the papers down on the table again, almost jumping out of his skin when he felt a draft on his back. He turned slowly, his stomach dropping. 

The front door was ajar.

***

“Mom? Mom?” Adam called, rapping on the door loudly. He crossed to the front window, trying to peek inside past the curtain, but saw nothing, his fear spiking again. He’d been knocking on the door for a while now, having driven straight over after leaving his house.

“Where are you?” he whined quietly, out of sorts. He was scared out of his mind at the fact that someone, most likely Ritchie had been in his house without him realising. He needed something familiar, and couldn’t think of anything more comforting than his mother. 

Well he could, but Kris hadn’t answered his phone, and Adam didn’t want to leave another message. Kris was obviously busy, probably doing damage control to make up for the fact that he was cancelling his world tour because of his basket case boyfriend. 

Trying to push down his panic, he got back in the car and drove across town to his mother’s workplace. Maybe she’s here, he thought as he jogged up the front steps. 

“Hi Adam, your Mom’s not in today” Linda, the receptionist called out as he opened the door. 

“Do you know where she is?” he blurted, running a shaky hand through his dishevelled hair. He knew he probably looked a mess. 

“No, sorry hun I have no idea where she is. How are you by the way? Haven’t seen you in a while”

Adam brushed off her questions, turning back to the door. “I’m sorry Linda, I don’t have time to talk. I really need to find her. Can you tell her to call me if she comes in?”

Linda looked concerned, but nodded. “Sure”

“Thanks” he said before heading back to the car. Now he was really worried, his heart stuttering inside his chest as he drove through the city, pausing outside his building. He didn’t really know why he thought his mother would be here, but it couldn’t hurt to try. 

He gnawed on his nails as he rode the elevator up to his level, hands shaking a bit as he went to his office, finding it strangely unlocked. 

“Oh Jesus” Adam breathed as the door swung open, revealing the mess inside. 

The office had been trashed, the desk overturned and lying at an odd angle on the ground, the drawers open. Papers were scattered everywhere, all his notes and ideas strewn about the space. The water cooler in the corner was on the floor, water staining the carpet. The computer was also on the floor, a massive hole in the glass monitor, and Adam felt a brief sense of relief. At least he’d taken his laptop home with him, otherwise that too might be lost. 

Wringing his hands, he left the office, dialling his mother again as he went back to the car. God where the fuck was she? What if something had happened to her? Or Ollie? What if Ritchie had come back for them? What if…

Adam squeezed his eyes shut as his chest spasmed painfully, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He tried to control his erratic breathing, grimacing when spots danced in front of his eyes. Slowly he sucked in a deep breath, trying not to pass out. The last thing he needed right now was to do that. Eventually it worked and he felt well enough to drive, his chest still tight, but bearably so. He drove back through the city, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone familiar. 

Eventually he ended up back at the house he’d shared with Kris, stopping at the security gate while he tried to remember the code After a while he searched through his wallet for the slip of paper Kris had given him, the 4 digit code written in Kris’s handwriting. Adam punched it in and the gates swung open, letting him through to the house. 

The house was still silent as he went up to the door, and he felt horribly like a stranger without Kris here. He tried the door, and let out a despairing cry when he found it locked. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he rummaged through his wallet for the spare key he’d been given, and he tossed it aside when he couldn’t find it, having a sudden recollection of leaving it on the counter at his home. 

Crying in earnest now, Adam sat down on the front step, slumping against the pillar, tears running unchecked down his cheeks. He felt horribly alone at that moment, his chest tightening again as his panic rose. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down, drawing deep breaths in and out in a slow steady rhythm. Gradually it worked, and he opened his eyes when he heard a car engine coming down the drive.

***

Kris sighed as he came down the drive, mildly irritated with himself. He’d forgotten his favourite shirt when he’d packed up the other day, and he wanted to wear it when he next saw Adam. He knew exactly where it was too, probably slung over the end of the bed where he usually chucked things.

He glanced up as he saw another car in the drive, spotting a forlorn figure on the front step. His eyes widened when he realised it was Adam. He was slumped against the pillar, arms wrapped around his chest, eyes closed. 

“Adam?” Kris called as he shut the door of the car, jogging up the steps. Adam glanced up. 

“Kr-Kris?” he stammered, a gut-wrenching sob tearing from him. 

“Baby hey, hey come on, it’s ok, it’s ok I’m here, I’m here” Kris crooned, wrapping his arms around Adam, who’d dissolved into tears, stammering words in between deep sobs. 

“I couldn’t…couldn’t…find..anyone…door…open…scared…” he sobbed, crying so hard he was almost hysterical. He clutched at Kris’s shirt, before suddenly gripping his own chest. 

“Oh God…it hurts…I can’t breathe…”

Kris held him, unsure what to do. “Adam? Adam, come on now take a deep breath, come on, nice and slow…”

Adam’s mouth opened wide as he tried to get a decent breath in, his eyes locked onto Kris’s as he tried to fight off the anxiety attack. There was a dull roaring in his ears and his vision was blurry, darkness swimming before his eyes. 

Kris placed a warm, steady hand on Adam’s chest, his other rubbing slowly along his spine. “Nice and slow, that’s it, nice and slow”

Gradually Adam calmed down, his breathing returning to normal and the tightness in his chest dissipating. Once he was calmer he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, making him slump into Kris’s embrace. 

“You ok?” Kris asked softly, hands still moving along Adam’s spine. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, m’ just tired”

“What was that huh? What happened?”

Adam took a breath, willing himself not to panic again. “Ritchie was in my house again, my stuff was all messed up”

“What?”

“I was in the shower, getting ready to pick up Ollie and when I got out my things had been moved. The front door was open as well. I freaked out, naturally, and didn’t know what to do when I couldn’t find anyone”

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I had a meeting and we were jamming some new material. I didn’t hear the phone ring”

“It’s ok”

Kris held him gently, pressing a kiss to Adam’s damp hair. After a little while he felt Adam tremble and heard another quiet sob. 

“I can’t find Mom. I know it’s totally stupid and childish, but I really need her right now. What if something’s happened to her?”

“I’m sure she’s fine. Why don’t we go inside and you can try calling her again” 

Adam nodded and Kris helped him up, going slowly into the house to the kitchen. He handed him the phone and then set about making a cup of chamomile tea, hoping it would relax him further. 

Adam tried his mother again, letting out a relieved breath when she answered. 

“Honey what’s going on? You sounded upset in that message, I was just about to call you”

“I’m ok now. Where were you? I came by the house and couldn’t find you” Adam’s voice wobbled a bit and Kris rubbed his shoulder. 

“I was at the Mall. I got the car serviced and had to wait it out at the shops. I’m sorry I missed you honey, Ollie kept me pretty busy. Do you need me to come round? Are you at home?”

Adam shook his head. “I’m not at home, I’m at Kris’s house. Can you come please? There’s something you need to know”

Leila agreed, and after he passed on the address Kris handed him the mug of tea and steered him to the lounge, settling him amidst a pile of soft cushions. He sighed softly as he held Adam again, hands resuming their soothing movements as Adam sipped his tea. 

“What?” Adam asked. 

Kris carded a hand through Adam’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Just thinking”

Adam sat up. “About what?”

“I think we should get the police over to your house. Maybe he left behind a fingerprint or something”

Adam nodded. “That sounds like a good idea, but will I have to go back there?”

“Probably, just to tell them what was disturbed. I’ll go with you, and your mom too if you want. You should call them now honey, we don’t want the scene to be disturbed”

Adam bit his lip, but nodded and Kris waited with him while he called the police, informing them of what had happened. Adam also told them his office had been trashed before he hung up, turning back to Kris. 

“They’re sending someone round there now. Guess we should go then”

Kris nodded and grabbed his keys before they both headed out to the car. Adam followed behind him, obviously apprehensive about going back to his house. Kris took his hand, hoping this wasn’t all about to backfire.


	18. 18

Adam called his mother as they drove back to his place, and she agreed to meet them at Adam’s house while they talked to the police. He stared listlessly out the window as they turned onto his street, eyes widening a little when he saw the two police cars waiting outside his house. 

“You ready?” Kris asked softly. Adam nodded, trying to ignore the painful tightening of his chest. He definitely didn’t want to have another panic attack here, especially in front of everyone. 

“Yeah” Adam said, squeezing Kris’s hand as they walked over to the waiting officers. A tall, well-muscled man offered his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Officer Judd, are you the home owner?”” 

Adam nodded, shaking the outstretched hand. “Yes, I’m Adam Lambert, I called earlier”

“Of course. What happened this afternoon?” Officer Judd asked, leading Adam over to the house. 

“I’d been for a walk earlier and when I came back some of my things were moved around, you know, not where I’d put them. I noticed it when I got out of the shower. The front door was open too, and I know I locked it as well”

Judd wrote all this down in his little black notebook and Kris waited patiently while he asked Adam some more questions. After he was done Adam gave them permission to search the house for any evidence that might have been left behind. 

Adam led the officers through his house, pointing out the papers that had been moved, and letting them fingerprint the place. 

“You may as well check the whole place, I have no idea if he went upstairs, I got out of here pretty quickly”

Judd nodded, and he and another officer headed up the stairs, leaving Adam to wait nervously in the living room. Kris gave him a quick hug, rubbing his back. 

“This is the right thing to do honey”

“I know:” he said, letting a breath out. It felt weird being back here, especially since he knew someone else had been here, someone unwanted, someone uninvited. God when was this going to end?

Kris rubbed his back again, his hand a warm grounding weight. He’d been so good through all this bullshit, and Adam felt bad about putting him though this crap. He was just about to say so when Officer Judd came back down the stairs, his face grim. 

“Did you find anything?” Adam asked, stomach coiling again. 

Judd sighed, nodding at the other officer, who headed back out to the car. He pulled them both aside. 

“We found evidence of semen on the master bed. It’s not a lot, but it may be enough to convict the perpetrator”

“What?” Adam asked faintly, chest painfully tight now. Kris squeezed his hand, the other on his shoulder. 

“There was seminal fluid on the bed, and the sheets were disturbed. We collected a sample to send to the lab for analysis”

Adam’s knees went weak and he gripped Kris’s shirt tightly, feeling as though the floor had dropped out from under him. His ears were roaring again and he felt sick and shaky. Kris helped him to the nearest chair, Judd followed them, looking concerned. 

Once they were seated, Kris glanced up. “So you’re saying that someone broke into Adam’s house, and masturbated on the bed?”

Judd nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying”

“I’m going to be sick” Adam said, his head between his knees. His breathing had sped up again and he felt faint. Kris rubbed a steady pattern on his back, glancing up to see Leila’s car pull up outside. 

Judd followed his gaze. “Who’s that?”

“Adam’s mother. We called her on the way over. Excuse me would you” Kris said, moving toward the downstairs bathroom. Adam had paled considerably, and he dry retched, falling to his knees before the toilet. 

Kris patted his back gently as Adam emptied his stomach, handing him a damp cloth once he was done. In the other room he could hear Judd talking quietly with Leila, asking her various questions, but he turned his attention to Adam, who seemed to be ok now. 

“Sorry” Adam mumbled, tossing the cloth away. He brushed his sweaty hair off his brow, sighing. 

“Guess we should go back out there”

Kris took his head. “Just wait for a bit, till you’re ready”

Adam rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. “What will this mean? Finding this stuff I mean?”

“Well, if what Judd said is correct, then Ritchie’s going to be out of your life for good, behind bars hopefully”

“Do you really think so?”

Kris nodded. “Yes I do. They’ll get him on this, and he’s going to be locked up for a long time”

***

Once Adam had regained some modicum of composure, he and Kris accompanied Officer Judd down to the police station so he could make a statement and officially press charges against Ritchie. Kris waited patiently while Adam spoke to the officers, detailing all the threatening phone calls he’d received in the recent months.

An hour later Adam emerged from the interview room, pale and wan, reaching immediately for the comfort of Kris’s embrace. 

“I’m glad that’s over” he breathed, letting Kris hug away the stress of the interview. Leila rubbed his arm gently, and passed Oliver to him. 

“You’re doing the right thing honey” she said, as they walked from the station, heading toward their parked cars. 

Adam nodded, but didn’t speak as they reached the car. 

“So what’s going to happen now then? Where will you be staying?”

Adam shrugged, and Kris slipped his arm around him. 

“He can come back to my place, if you want” he added, turning to face him. 

“Yeah, that’s where I’ll be”

“Ok then, well do you want Ollie with you? I don’t mind taking him for a bit longer”

Adam shook his head. “No, I want Ollie to stay with me Is that ok?”

Kris nodded. “Of course. Would you like to come stay with us for a while Ollie? My house has lots of fun things there for you”

Ollie nodded and snuggled close to his Papa, resting his face against Adam’s neck. Adam reached up and patted his back gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Why don’t you come round for dinner tonight Leila? We can talk about it some more if you want” Kris offered, clasping Adam’s hand. 

“Yeah Mom, come round” Adam said, sounding worn out. Truthfully he really wanted a quiet night in with no further talk of what had taken place earlier, but it would be nice for his mother to see where he was now staying. 

As if sensing his mood, Leila shook her head. “No I think Ill stay in tonight, let you two boys spend some time together. I can always come round another night”

“Ok then”

“Well I better head off now then, you let me know if you need anything ok?”

Adam nodded and hugged her, letting Ollie say goodbye before Leila headed off to her car. 

“You ok?” Kris asked softly once she’d gone, rubbing Adam’s back again. 

Adam sighed. “Yeah, just wiped out. Feel like I want to sleep for days”

Kris nodded. “Let’s go home”


	19. 19

Adam called his mother as they drove back to his place, and she agreed to meet them at Adam’s house while they talked to the police. He stared listlessly out the window as they turned onto his street, eyes widening a little when he saw the two police cars waiting outside his house. 

“You ready?” Kris asked softly. Adam nodded, trying to ignore the painful tightening of his chest. He definitely didn’t want to have another panic attack here, especially in front of everyone. 

“Yeah” Adam said, squeezing Kris’s hand as they walked over to the waiting officers. A tall, well-muscled man offered his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Officer Judd, are you the home owner?”” 

Adam nodded, shaking the outstretched hand. “Yes, I’m Adam Lambert, I called earlier”

“Of course. What happened this afternoon?” Officer Judd asked, leading Adam over to the house. 

“I’d been for a walk earlier and when I came back some of my things were moved around, you know, not where I’d put them. I noticed it when I got out of the shower. The front door was open too, and I know I locked it as well”

Judd wrote all this down in his little black notebook and Kris waited patiently while he asked Adam some more questions. After he was done Adam gave them permission to search the house for any evidence that might have been left behind. 

Adam led the officers through his house, pointing out the papers that had been moved, and letting them fingerprint the place. 

“You may as well check the whole place, I have no idea if he went upstairs, I got out of here pretty quickly”

Judd nodded, and he and another officer headed up the stairs, leaving Adam to wait nervously in the living room. Kris gave him a quick hug, rubbing his back. 

“This is the right thing to do honey”

“I know:” he said, letting a breath out. It felt weird being back here, especially since he knew someone else had been here, someone unwanted, someone uninvited. God when was this going to end?

Kris rubbed his back again, his hand a warm grounding weight. He’d been so good through all this bullshit, and Adam felt bad about putting him though this crap. He was just about to say so when Officer Judd came back down the stairs, his face grim. 

“Did you find anything?” Adam asked, stomach coiling again. 

Judd sighed, nodding at the other officer, who headed back out to the car. He pulled them both aside. 

“We found evidence of semen on the master bed. It’s not a lot, but it may be enough to convict the perpetrator”

“What?” Adam asked faintly, chest painfully tight now. Kris squeezed his hand, the other on his shoulder. 

“There was seminal fluid on the bed, and the sheets were disturbed. We collected a sample to send to the lab for analysis”

Adam’s knees went weak and he gripped Kris’s shirt tightly, feeling as though the floor had dropped out from under him. His ears were roaring again and he felt sick and shaky. Kris helped him to the nearest chair, Judd followed them, looking concerned. 

Once they were seated, Kris glanced up. “So you’re saying that someone broke into Adam’s house, and masturbated on the bed?”

Judd nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying”

“I’m going to be sick” Adam said, his head between his knees. His breathing had sped up again and he felt faint. Kris rubbed a steady pattern on his back, glancing up to see Leila’s car pull up outside. 

Judd followed his gaze. “Who’s that?”

“Adam’s mother. We called her on the way over. Excuse me would you” Kris said, moving toward the downstairs bathroom. Adam had paled considerably, and he dry retched, falling to his knees before the toilet. 

Kris patted his back gently as Adam emptied his stomach, handing him a damp cloth once he was done. In the other room he could hear Judd talking quietly with Leila, asking her various questions, but he turned his attention to Adam, who seemed to be ok now. 

“Sorry” Adam mumbled, tossing the cloth away. He brushed his sweaty hair off his brow, sighing. 

“Guess we should go back out there”

Kris took his head. “Just wait for a bit, till you’re ready”

Adam rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. “What will this mean? Finding this stuff I mean?”

“Well, if what Judd said is correct, then Ritchie’s going to be out of your life for good, behind bars hopefully”

“Do you really think so?”

Kris nodded. “Yes I do. They’ll get him on this, and he’s going to be locked up for a long time”

***

Once Adam had regained some modicum of composure, he and Kris accompanied Officer Judd down to the police station so he could make a statement and officially press charges against Ritchie. Kris waited patiently while Adam spoke to the officers, detailing all the threatening phone calls he’d received in the recent months.

An hour later Adam emerged from the interview room, pale and wan, reaching immediately for the comfort of Kris’s embrace. 

“I’m glad that’s over” he breathed, letting Kris hug away the stress of the interview. Leila rubbed his arm gently, and passed Oliver to him. 

“You’re doing the right thing honey” she said, as they walked from the station, heading toward their parked cars. 

Adam nodded, but didn’t speak as they reached the car. 

“So what’s going to happen now then? Where will you be staying?”

Adam shrugged, and Kris slipped his arm around him. 

“He can come back to my place, if you want” he added, turning to face him. 

“Yeah, that’s where I’ll be”

“Ok then, well do you want Ollie with you? I don’t mind taking him for a bit longer”

Adam shook his head. “No, I want Ollie to stay with me Is that ok?”

Kris nodded. “Of course. Would you like to come stay with us for a while Ollie? My house has lots of fun things there for you”

Ollie nodded and snuggled close to his Papa, resting his face against Adam’s neck. Adam reached up and patted his back gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Why don’t you come round for dinner tonight Leila? We can talk about it some more if you want” Kris offered, clasping Adam’s hand. 

“Yeah Mom, come round” Adam said, sounding worn out. Truthfully he really wanted a quiet night in with no further talk of what had taken place earlier, but it would be nice for his mother to see where he was now staying. 

As if sensing his mood, Leila shook her head. “No I think Ill stay in tonight, let you two boys spend some time together. I can always come round another night”

“Ok then”

“Well I better head off now then, you let me know if you need anything ok?”

Adam nodded and hugged her, letting Ollie say goodbye before Leila headed off to her car. 

“You ok?” Kris asked softly once she’d gone, rubbing Adam’s back again. 

Adam sighed. “Yeah, just wiped out. Feel like I want to sleep for days”

Kris nodded. “Let’s go home”


	20. 20

Two weeks later Adam felt like he was finally on top of things. Of course his stomach still roiled when he thought of how he’d have to face Ritchie in court, but his case was coming together nicely. Lindsay had told him earlier that week that they’d found Ritchie’s fingerprint in his house, which took a huge load off his shoulders, and restored some of the tenuous hope he had that he may just win this. 

Of course they still didn’t know the results of the semen sample, which would obviously be a large help to the case. He tried not to worry too much about that though, Lindsay had told him they had plenty of other avenues to help them, including phone records and a Victim Impact Statement that Adam had just faxed over to him. 

Sighing softly Adam wandered through the house, alone for a little while. Leila had picked up Ollie for a play date and Kris had had to go into the city for some business, claiming to return later in the day. Adam didn’t mind though, he felt secure in this house, and had a few things to keep him occupied. 

He’d taken a self defence class during the week and had signed up for several more, taking it upon himself to get past his physical weaknesses. It was purely coincidence that this house had a small gym room on the lower level, so he was able to utilise the treadmill and other equipment to his full advantage. 

Slipping off his shoes he went out to the deck and the glimmering pool, waving to the gardener who was mowing the lawn. With the flip of a switch he turned the stereo system on, and relaxed against one of the lounges, wondering when Kris would be back. 

He didn’t have to wait long, as the front door slammed not a moment later. 

“Adam I’m home!” Kris yelled. 

“Out here” Adam called, and watched as Kris ambled out to where he was, sitting down on his lounge beside him. 

Adam pulled him down for a kiss, feeling warm and relaxed as the sun filtered in through the shades. 

“What have you been up to?” Kris asked once they’d broken apart, he curled in close, squishing together on the lounge. 

“Nothing, I just finished up my VIS and faxed it over to Lindsay”

Kris nodded. “You ok about it?”

“Yeah, I’m actually feeling ok about it all. Of course I’m still shitting myself about having to do this in the first place, but I feel a bit better about it”

Kris kissed him again, running a hand through Adam’s hair, humming as Adam slipped an arm around him, holding him close. 

“That’s good”

Adam smiled and kissed him, slipping his hand under Kris’s shirt. He didn’t flinch when Kris’s leg moved between his own, too caught up on nibbling Kris’s collarbone. Kris tentatively pressed closer, exploring Adam’s neck with his mouth, sliding his hands under Adam’s shirt. 

“We should go inside” Adam whispered between kisses, shivering as Kris’s hand slid over his ribcage. 

Kris sat up, eyes a little cloudy. “Are you…sure? Do you want to?”

Adam took a breath and nodded, feeling a giddy rush swirl through him. “Yeah, I do, I mean…I want to try…”

Kris smiled and stood up, pulling Adam with him. “Ok”

Adam followed him through the house to the upper level, and the room Kris slept in. Of course, it had hosted them both for a little while now, so he supposed it was their room. He felt a little like a school girl on Prom night as Kris started kissing him again, slowly, first a soft brush of lips, then the warm pressure of his tongue seeking entrance. He pushed the feeling away though after a moment, and pulled Kris down onto the bed. 

He’s not him, it’s going to be different this time…he won’t hurt you, Adam thought as he sucked on Kris’s bottom lip. Kris hummed and carded his hands through Adam’s hair, scratching his scalp and drawing a soft moan from Adam’s lips. 

“Let me know if you want to stop, if it’s too much…” Kris whispered, arms holding Adam close. 

Adam shook his head and reached for Kris’s shirt, sliding it up and over his head, exposing his taut abs and lean physique. Kris had the sort of body Adam had always wanted, the sort of firm musculature that would always be beyond his grasp. He sat up and kissed a clear patch on Kris’s chest, watching as he shuddered. It amazed him that something he did could affect someone so much. 

Kris made a soft noise in his throat and reached for his trousers, sliding them slowly down his legs, leaving Adam plenty of time to object. But Adam had no desire to do so, he found he wanted those tanned legs wrapped around him, and Kris made another sound of surprise when he reached out and hoisted his leg to his hip. 

“You good?”

Adam nodded, eyes closing as he felt Kris’s erection against his own-jean clad groin. He felt remarkably ok with this whole thing actually. 

“Yeah I’m good, I’m really…good” Adam’s voice broke off as Kris rolled his hips, bringing their hardness together. Kris hesitated, worried he’d moved too quickly, but Adam was ok. 

He reached out and slowly started sliding Adam’s shirt up, exposing a smooth expanse of alabaster skin dotted with thousands of freckles. Adam hesitated for a moment, and Kris held him. 

“You’re beautiful” he whispered, brushing the back of his hand along Adam’s cheek. Adam chuckled and let him slip the rest of his shirt off, shivering as the cool air-conditioning hit his skin. 

He groaned when Kris took a nipple into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his hips again, feeling the hard press of Kris’s cock, making him even harder, so that the confines of his jeans were almost painful now. He must have made a sound because Kris sat up, eyes drawn to the impressive bulge. 

“Can I try something?” he whispered, voice husky. Adam nodded, trusting the other man completely. Kris sat up and moved Adam to the side of the bed, kissing him once before moving downwards. 

Adam tensed a little as his jeans were removed, his eyes never leaving Kris’s as the other man knelt between his legs. It was the typical position for this kind of thing, and it gave Adam all the power. He could still move his legs and arms if he wanted, not that he did once he felt Kris’s mouth on the soft cotton of his boxers. 

Kris kept his eyes on Adam’s as he sucked him through the fabric, watching as the uncertainty withdrew from his heated gaze. He gently reached for the underwear, sliding the material down, finally freeing Adam’s cock. He was big and smooth, already dripping and Kris took him in his mouth, sucking along the length, pausing when he heard Adam groan. 

Adam’s head snapped up when he felt Kris stop, and he nearly lost it when he caught sight of the other man there, lips stretched around his length. Ritchie had never done this to him before, had never cared enough about his feelings to actually make sex enjoyable for the other partner. Kris was doing everything he could to make him feel safe and cherished, and Adam loved every minute of it. 

He fisted his hands in Kris’s hair and started directing his movements, eyes snapping shut again. 

“Oh Kris…oh, yes…there…oh…oh…OH!” 

Kris grinned as he released Adam’s cock with a wet pop, wiping the dribble of come off his chin as he crawled back up beside him. Adam pulled him down and kissed him hard, tongue licking a path into his mouth. He felt kind of boneless, but could already feel himself hardening again as he felt Kris’s cock bobbing against his stomach. 

“Do you…want to…uhhh. I want you inside me…” Kris managed, flipping over so that he was lying directly beneath Adam. He’d known Adam wouldn’t be up for bottoming, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be possessed by the other man. 

“Kris…I don’t…know if I can….” Adam said, voice trailing off in a breathy whine. 

Kris sat up, kissing him again. “You be in control. Do want you want, whatever you want”

Adam hesitated again, and Kris took his hand and brought it to his erection, moving their joined hands along his cock. He almost lost it right then, but Adam seemed to have regained his confidence, and stroked him in earnest now, twisting a little on the upward stroke. Kris moaned wantonly, and reached for Adam’s fingers again, bringing them around to his hole and guiding Adam’s movements. 

“Fuck me…” he breathed, groaning when he felt Adam’s fingers start to move, questing around the sensitive area. He resisted the urge to move faster and reached for the lube he kept in the beside table, handing it to Adam, who slicked up his fingers and dove right back in, sliding the digit’s around Kris’s hole, teasing until he finally slipped one inside, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kris’s lips as he slid them in and out. 

“Oh god…oh please…” Kris was moaning, and Adam added another finger, scissoring them slightly before removing them. Kris let himself be moved around until he was astride Adam, his body quiescent under Adam’s direction as he felt Adam guide his cock within him, hooking his legs around Adam’s back and relishing the fullness. 

“Kris…open your eyes…I want you to look at me…I want to see your face” Adam whispered, wanting the reassurance he saw in those warm brown depths. He started moving, thrusting slowly, then gaining speed as they found a rhythm of slow and shallow thrusts, the deeper ones making Kris’s eyes roll. 

They were both moaning now, their voices echoing off he walls, the sound of flesh hitting flesh driving them to the edge. Adam pushed up once, twice more before he lost it, climaxing the same time as Kris, who came in a hot rush over both their bellies. 

He couldn’t help the tear that escaped his eye as he came back to himself, it had been so long since he’d felt something like that. Kris hummed against his chest and went to retrieve a cloth, cleaning them both up while Adam took care of the condom. 

“Thank-you” Adam whispered as Kris pulled the blanket over them. Kris kissed him softly, brushing away the wetness on his cheek. His eyes were soft, almost worshipful, and Adam felt ten feet tall under the reverent gaze. 

“I love you”

***

Lindsay dropped his pen on his desk, watching as it rolled to the floor. He’d been poring over Adam’s phone records for the last hour now and hadn’t found anything that was overly exciting for their case. There seemed to be a lot of calls from Flynn’s number, but he supposed that was normal when one was in a relationship, even though he'd been single for a while now. Maybe things were different now.

Sighing, he flipped to the last few pages of the file, glancing over the details. He could clearly see that Adam had blocked Ritchie’s number: he had the records from both the phone companies to prove it. Tossing Adam’s records aside, he picked up Flynn’s, staring at the numerous numbers and finding one specific set recurring at least 10 times a day. 

Frowning, he went back to Adam’s records and cross- checked the calls, highlighting them. As it turned out, there were calls from the blocked number listed on Adam’s record, numerous calls that corresponded with everything he’d seen so far. Bingo. 

“Fucking brilliant” he muttered to himself, organising the files in his brief and flagging them with a little red post-it. This, he was going to show to the jury, along with the fingerprint and Adam’s Victim Impact Statement.

He was just refilling his coffee from the machine in the hall when the phone in his office rang, and he bolted back to answer it, spilling the brew on his hand. 

“Fuller here” he barked, reaching for a napkin. 

“Hey hotshot, I’ve got some news for you” Tommy-Joe’s voice was a welcome sound, and Lindsay felt his heart rate speed up. Please let it be good news. 

“That nasty little semen sample came up as a match to Flynn. Guess you got your perp”

“Thank you so fucking much Tommy, you are the freaking best” 

He could hear the smile in Tommy’s voice. “I know, hey listen I’m heading up your way, you want me to swing by?”

“Sure, we need to go over some details about your excellent analysis skills, maybe dumb it down a bit so the jury will actually understand what you’re saying when you're up there”

“Sure”

“Oh and you might want to tap down the Goth factor too, we don’t want to scare them off, you need to be approachable, not looking like you’re about to join the Undead”

Tommy laughed. “I’ve got the perfect suit. I’ll see you in a few”

“Ok, see you soon”

***

“I hate waiting” Adam mumbled, bouncing his leg nervously. They were back at Lindsay’s office the following day for an update on how the case was progressing.

“I know” Kris said, reaching for Adam’s hand. They hadn’t really been waiting that long, but Adam’s palm was a little sweaty. 

“Just relax” he murmured, kissing the back of Adam’s hand. 

“What if he has bad news? What if he can’t do anything to help me?”

“What if he can?” Kris countered. He knew Adam's words were out of fear, Lindsay had already done a lot of work on this case, and they'd come up with some damn good evidence.

Adam frowned and bit his lip, standing up when he spotted Lindsay coming down the hall. 

“Sorry to keep you, come on in” he said, ushering them into his office. They sat down in the two chairs opposite the desk. 

“Don’t look so stressed Adam, I have some great news”

Adam let out a breath. “Really?”

Lindsay nodded and pulled out some files, showing them to Adam, who frowned. 

“I don’t know what I’m looking at here”

“This,” Lindsay said, pointing with his pen, “is a record listing the phone calls you made and received over the past three months. You see the blue highlighted bits? If you look at this one, which is Ritchie’s record, you can see that it’s the same number. You can also see when you blocked it”

Kris sat forward, perusing the sheets. “So this is showing that those phone calls Adam got were definitely from Ritchie?”

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah, I know you guys knew that, but we can prove it now. Oh and with that positive print one of the Detectives found, we can nail this bastard on the breaking and entering charge”

“Really? So that means we can prove it was definitely him that broke into my house that day?” Adam asked, and Kris felt his heart swell at the spark of hope he saw in those cornflower depths. 

“It looks that way. The council for the defence hasn’t faxed over anything that’s going to stop me proving that. Flynn hasn’t got an alibi and he’s got no-one who can vouch for his whereabouts.”

“That’s fantastic news” Kris said, giving Adam’s hand a squeeze. 

“Will they believe it?”

Lindsay smiled confidently. “Once I’m through with them they will”


	21. 21

One month later it was time to face the music. After weeks of careful research and hard work, it was their day in court. The morning of the trial found Adam sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, which had gone cold. He’d been awake for most of the night, and had been sitting there for a few hours. 

He sighed, feeling the creeping flutter of butterflies writhing in his stomach. Lindsay had assured him that they’d done everything they could, but he felt sick at the thought of loosing, it would surely mean Ritchie’s threats would intensify. 

“Baby? How long have you been out here? Are you ok?” Kris’s voice was sleepy as he padded into the kitchen, going immediately to Adam and rubbing his shoulders gently. 

“A while” Adam said hollowly. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kris asked, hugging him from behind. 

Adam nodded but didn’t speak, not trusting his voice. Kris rubbed a circle on his back before taking his cold tea and crossing to the counter to refill it. He knew exactly what was bothering Adam, it was the same thing that had kept him awake for most of the night. 

What if this failed? What if after all their hard work, and all Adam’s personal progress, the case fell through and Ritchie got away scot free? He sighed, not really daring to voice the fears he knew were echoing around Adam’s mind. Everything would be fine, it just had to be.

***

Lindsay stood in front of his mirror, smoothing his dark suit with a steady hand. He felt good about today, he’d worked hard and hopefully things would go their way. He knew a certain level of arrogance was expected of him today, but he wanted to downplay it, let the other guy be the bad guy.

It wouldn’t be hard, he mused, thinking. He’d been happy when he’d learnt that Bobby Danton had taken council for the defence, Bobby was a smug SOB who had a pock-marked face and a nasty glint to his eye. Despite the physical features, Lindsay knew his work was cut out for him, Bobby was a damn good lawyer. 

Taking a breath he smoothed his tie again and reached for his briefcase, grabbing his phone on the way out the door. His associate David would be meeting him at the courthouse, as would Adam and Kris and the other witnesses that had been secured for today, sequestered away in the rooms at the courthouse. 

It was going to be a good day today, he could feel it.

***

“I don’t know if I can do this” Adam said, wringing his hands together. He chewed his lip anxiously, glancing out the small window of the room they were in. He’d arrived a moment ago and was waiting in the lobby, Kris at his side.

“You’ll be fine. You don’t have to do anything today, just sit there” Kris said, squeezing his hand. 

“Adam? Can I have a word?” Lindsay asked, offering a smile to Kris before Adam followed him. 

“How you doing huh? You look a bit pale”

Adam nodded, his breathing a little quick. “I feel kinda sick”

Lindsay placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. This is only the beginning, so your testimony won’t be called for yet. You just have to sit with me, and let me do all the work. It’s going to be fine”

Adam nodded, hoping he was right. “Ok, I trust you”

***

“All rise. The Honourable Justice Pittman presiding in the matter of Lambert v Flynn. Council for the Prosecution please begin”

Lindsay took a deep breath and stepped forward, ready to make his opening statement. The courtroom was silent as he stared around the room, employing a bit of theatricality to get the juries attention. His eyes rested briefly on Ritchie, who sat with his lawyers at a table next to his own, separated by a small distance. 

“Doesn’t look that threatening does he ladies and gentlemen? Well I’m about to tell you differently. This man, the accused, sits here in front of you today, seemingly unthreatening and harmless, but he’s not,” Lindsay said, moving around the room slowly, but keeping Adam in his sights. 

“I’ll tell you a tale today that would make a nun faint with shock, hell it nearly knocked me over, and I’ve seen some pretty nasty stuff in my time, “ he chuckled, catching the eye of Juror number 4. Gotcha. 

“You will hear evidence today that the accused threatened my client – Adam – by near constant phone calls, supported with evidence that I will present to you. You will also hear how the accused broke into Adam’s house, how he soiled property that wasn’t his own, and how he’s made Adam’s life a living hell” Lindsay moved around to where Adam sat, drawing the jury to look at him. His objective here was to hook them in, to make them on his side before they were even aware of it, to make them root for his client. 

“Now I can just tell that council for the defence is just waiting to jump in here, but you’ll get your turn Bobby, don’t stress, they’ll get to hear you speak too” he said, rolling his eyes slightly, acting as though he wanted to talk to the jury all day.

“But ladies and gentlemen, you have to realise that a man’s life is at stake here, a gentle, kind man who didn’t deserve any of what happened to him. His future is in your hands, and with my help you’ll make the right decision for Adam and his family, his little boy Oliver. This can all end now, the fear, the pain and the suffering he’s gone through. Help me here ladies and gentlemen, listen to what I’m going to tell you here, and make the right choice”

***

Silence followed Lindsay’s words, even though Kris felt he wanted to whoop for joy. He was no legal eagle, but that had been one hell of an opening statement. He could see some of the jurors glancing at Adam curiously, sympathy in their eyes. He couldn’t see Adam’s face, but could tell he was tense by the steel in his posture.

Biting the inside of his lip, he glanced back up and listened to the other lawyer. He wasn’t nearly as charismatic as Lindsay was, and Kris hoped this would go their way. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, pay no attention to what Lindsay says to you, because it’s all untrue. It’s all lies. He’s grandstanding to make sure he doesn’t screw up his perfect ‘no lose’ record. Well that’s all going to change today, because my client is innocent, and we know you wouldn’t want to send an innocent man to jail”

Kris snorted inwardly, hoping the jury didn’t fall for his bullshit. He could see Adam’s profile, could see him watching the other man walk around the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen my client didn’t do any of the things that were described to you. He didn’t threaten Mr Lambert, he didn’t break into his home, he didn’t do anything, he’s just the victim of circumstance, and a rather nasty break-up,” Danton’s voice was clear as he eyeballed each of the 12 juror’s. 

“You see, both these men were involved for a time before things turned sour, a fact that Lindsay conveniently didn’t tell you. Now how can you possibly believe anything else he tells you if he left out something that important?”

Kris saw Adam’s spine stiffen as the other man moved closer, then drifted over to his own client. He fought back the anger that bit through him as he glanced at Ritchie, who sat silently at the desk. 

“Unlike Lindsay here, I trust you to make the right decision for my client, he’s innocent of all of the charges against him today, and I’ll present evidence to prove just that. The rest is up to you”

***

Adam wished Kris was beside him, wished he could cling to his lover’s hand like he wanted to, to break down and sob and cry and scream and rage, just to let all the emotions that were warring inside him out. This was too much. He felt sick, his palms slick with sweat as he listened to Lindsay call the first witness and swear them in. He’d been schooled in what would happen, he knew they had a solid case, but his mind totally blanked as he sat there, listening to Lindsay question Gina, her voice clear in the room.

“Did you know Mr Lambert was in a relationship with Mr Flynn?” he asked. 

Gina nodded. “Yes I knew”

“How long were they together?”

“I’m not sure exactly, a while. Maybe two years?”

“And you knew things were bad between them?”

“Objection, he’s leading the witness, your Honour” Danton spoke up. 

“Sustained. Continue Mr Fuller”

Lindsay nodded, rephrasing. “How did you know things were bad between them?”

Gina shifted. “Well, I saw Mr Lambert with bruises even his foundation couldn’t hide.”

“What were they from?”

“Objection, how is the witness to know what they were from?”

“Sustained”

“What did they look like?” Lindsay asked. 

“They looked like finger marks, on his neck”

“Objection. Relevance?”

Lindsay looked up. “I’m establishing the nature of their relationship Your Honour”

“I’ll allow it”

Adam felt his cheeks colour. How had she been able to see them? He thought he’d hidden them pretty well. He bit the inside of his lip again as he listened to Lindsay. He was pretty sure Ritchie’s lawyer was going to shoot her testimony to pieces, but he was grateful for it just the same. 

They got through one more witness before they had to recess for lunch, and Adam immediately felt Kris’s hands on his shoulders, rubbing away the stress. 

“It’s going well, it’s going how I planned it” Lindsay said, patting his shoulder. 

“It is? Cause Gina got ripped to shreds up there” Kris said, thinking of how she’d been cross-examined. It didn’t exactly make him feel any better about his own testimony, which would be given later on. 

“That’s natural, I’ll be doing the same when it comes time for their witnesses”

Kris nodded and turned to Adam, who was very quiet and more than a little pale. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah” Adam said faintly. 

“You want something to eat?”

“No, if I eat anything I’m going to throw up”

“Ok”

Lindsay gave them all a reassuring smile. “Come on, we better get back in there”


	22. 22

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

“I do” Tommy-Joe said. 

“Have a seat”

He sat down, glancing around the room. Just like Lindsay had instructed, he’d toned down the Goth factor, and was wearing a nice grey suit, just like any other Joe Blow in the room. What they didn’t know was that he had a silver bar-bell through his tongue, and just a little eyeliner around his eyes. 

“What do you do for a living?” Lindsay asked, walking forward. 

“I’m an analyst”

“What kind of things do you analyse?”

“Chemical stuff, biological samples, blood. All sorts of things”

“So that would include DNA right?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah”

Lindsay held up a lid with a yellow case, a small drop of clear fluid within it. Adam wrinkled his nose. 

“Did you analyse this?”

“Yes”

“What is it?”

“It’s a semen sample”

Lindsay stepped forward. “Who does it belong to?”

“Richard Flynn”

Lindsay glanced toward the defence table, eyebrows raised. 

“The defendant?”

Tommy nodded. “Yes”

“How accurate are the results of this kind of analysis?”

“99.9 per-cent accurate””

“So we can state, with almost definite results, that this semen belongs to the defendant”

Tommy nodded. “Yes”

Lindsay smiled. “Nothing furthur”

***

Lindsay sat back down, ready to pounce as Danton rose to cross-examine Tommy. He was damn proud of that pretty little kitty, and would definitely be buying him a drink when this was over, when they won.

“How accurate did you say the results of that analysis are?”

Tommy blinked. “99.9 per cent”

Danton stepped forward. “So there’s a margin for error?”

“Yes, like all analyses of this nature they aren’t always correct”

“So this sample may not belong to the defendant?”

“No…”

“Who else could it belong to?”

“Objection! How would the witness know this?” Lindsay barked. 

“Sustained”

“Nothing furthur”

Danton sat down, his associate leaning over to talk quietly to him. Lindsay glanced over at the clock, wondering when they would adjourn for the day. He still had both Adam and Kris’s testimonies to get through, as well as Officer Judd, and he wanted the jury fresh for it. 

“Ok, let’s adjourn for the day. Court will resume at 9am tomorrow morning” Justice Pittman said, tapping his gavel and signalling the end of that day’s proceedings. 

Lindsay snapped his briefcase shut and turned to Adam, who hadn’t really moved. 

“It’s going well Adam”

Adam nodded but didn’t speak, standing up and brushing his palms over his trousers. Kris came around to their desk, reaching for Adam’s hand. 

“Do you need us tonight?”

Lindsay shrugged. “I don’t think so. Adam do you have anything you want to go over before your testimony tomorrow?”

“No, I know what to do”

“How bout you Kris?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine”

“Ok then, I’ll see you again tomorrow. Try to get a good night’s sleep tonight”

Kris nodded. “Ok, thanks heaps Lindsay. See you tomorrow”

“No problem” Lindsay said before moving off down the aisle 

They waited for a moment while the room cleared, soft footsteps echoing on the wooden floor. Only when the room was completely empty did Adam look up, his face drawn and pale. 

“Take me home Kris”

***

“Yeah, I think he’s ok. No, he hasn’t said much. I’m not sure, he’s in the bath at the moment. Ok Leila, I will, yeah you too. Bye”

Kris hung up and padded down to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. At Adam’s soft voice he opened it, smiling. 

“How you doing?”

Adam sighed and rested back against the wall, bubbles up to his chin. He was still pale, but Kris had managed to make him eat a little dinner. 

“I feel a bit better”

Kris perched on the side of the tub, running a hand through Adam’s damp hair. “That’s good”

Adam reached up, pulling Kris down. “Come in here”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s big enough for two”

Kris smiled and slipped off his shirt and trousers, popping the bones in his neck as he slid in behind Adam, wrapping his arms around him, letting the hot water soothe his tense muscles. 

Adam sighed softly as he settled back against Kris’s chest, closing his eyes, listening to the steady thump of Kris’s heartbeat. Kris pressed kisses to the side of Adam’s cheek, his jaw and up into his hair. He wasn’t going to talk about it, they were already stressed enough. 

“Your mother called” he said after a while, sliding his hand in a steady pattern on the smooth skin along Adam’s torso. 

“Did she?”

“Yeah, she wanted to see how things were after today”

Adam hummed drowsily, his mind wandering. He’d told Leila that he hadn’t wanted her there today, and he’d meant it. Leila already knew all the details of what had happened to him, and he thought she didn’t need to hear it all again. Still, he felt a little bad, because he knew she’d wanted to be there. 

“What did you tell her?”

Kris hugged him, both his hands sliding up and along Adam’s flanks, slick in the soapy water. “ I told her you were ok, tired and stressed out, but ok”

“That’s good…”

“Tired?”

Adam nodded slowly, already half asleep. 

Kris chuckled, feeling pretty wiped out himself. “Come on baby, let’s go to bed, come on, up you get”

Half awake, half asleep, they stumbled into their pyjamas, and into the bed, curling around each other. After a little restless tossing and turning, Adam fell asleep, wrapped in Kris’s comforting embrace.


	23. 23

“Have a seat please” 

Kris sat down on the uncomfortable chair in the witness stand, folding his hands in his lap and watching as Lindsay stepped toward him. 

“Could you state your name and occupation for the record please?”

“I’m Kristopher Allen, I’m a musician”

“What’s your connection to the plaintiff?”

“I’m his partner, we live together”

“You live together? Has that always been the case?”

Kris shook his head. “No, we’ve only been living together for a few months now”

“What prompted your decision to move in together?”

“Objection, what’s the relevance of this?”

“It’s important Your Honour” Lindsay said. 

“Overruled. Continue”

Kris bit his lip, glancing at Lindsay, who nodded. 

“We moved in together because Adam didn’t feel safe in his own place”

“Why was that?”

“He kept getting threatening phone calls, and then he came to me one afternoon saying he’d been broken into”

“Broken into? By who?”

“Objection, he’s leading again”

“Sustained”

“Who did you think broke into Adam’s home?”

“I knew it was Ritchie” Kris said firmly. 

“How?”

“I just did”

“Had you known Mr Lambert prior to his relationship with Mr Flynn?”

Kris hesitated. “No”

“So you had no idea what is considered normal behaviour for him”

“Objection, Mr Allen is not a practising psychologist, he doesn’t have the requisite means to judge what is considered normal behaviour”

Justice Pittman nodded. “Sustained”

“Is Mr Flynn the type to joke around?” Lindsay asked, changing his line of questioning. 

Kris shrugged, thinking. From what he knew of Ritchie, and it wasn’t much, he wasn’t. 

“No”

“So he wouldn’t do this sort of thing as a joke?”

Kris shook his head. “ I don’t know anyone who would want to do that to someone as a joke”

***

Kris continued answering the questions directed at him, his hands twisting anxiously in front of him. He caught Adam’s gaze across the room and took strength from him, even though he knew Adam mustn’t have been feeling all that strong right now.

His testimony lasted for a long time, and it was well into the afternoon by the time Danton got up to cross-examine him. 

“What’s your relationship to the accused Mr Allen?”

Kris hesitated. “I don’t really know him”

“So you don’t know what kind of person he is?”

“Um…no?”

“Do you like jokes?”

“As much as the next person”

“What about practical jokes?”

“Not really”

“How would you feel if Adam, your boyfriend, snuck into your house and played a joke on you?”

Kris shifted in his chair. “Depends what kind of joke it is”

“Say he left the front door ajar while you were inside? Would you find that funny?”

Kris shook his head. “No I wouldn’t, it would scare me because I wouldn’t know who’d done it”

“Would it scare you if you knew your boyfriend had a reputation for playing elaborate practical jokes?”

“Yes, it would frighten me no matter who did it”

The room was quiet as Danton struggled to find another question to ask him. This line obviously wasn’t going his way. Kris waited patiently, glancing across the room to Lindsay, who had a triumphant glint in his gaze. 

“Nothing further”

***

Once Kris was released from the stand, he took a seat back amongst the other people in the courtroom. He wasn’t allowed back in the witness rooms, and he didn’t want to be in there anyway, he wanted to be here, to see Adam, and allow Adam to see him.

Kris didn’t know how he made it through the hearing, his stomach was in a constant state of motion, churning and twisting inside him as he watched Adam answer the questions thrown at him. He handled it admirably, but Kris knew he must be struggling, especially with Ritchie only meter’s away. 

Anger surged through him as he glanced over at the other man, and he flexed his knuckles beneath the desk. Ritchie hadn’t done anything since his arrival at the courthouse, but Kris had seen the appraising glance he shot in Adam’s direction, and had groaned internally as Adam caught it, his eyes dropping immediately to the floor. This wasn’t what he’d wanted to happen, Adam needed all the confidence he could get, especially today. 

Sighing softly, he wished he could reach out and somehow give Adam the confidence boost he needed to get through this. He had no idea how it was going, only the tenuous feeling of hope inside his chest. God he hoped this worked.

***

Lindsay reached for the box of tissues on his desk, handing it to Adam, who’d broken down a moment ago. He watched as Adam wiped his eyes before he spoke again.

“Were you frightened when you found the door open?”

Adam nodded, clearing his throat. “Yes”

“What did you think when you found out that the print belonged to the accused?”

Adam shuddered visibly. “I felt sick, I was sick actually”

“What happened then?”

“I left – got out of there as soon as I could, and went to Kris’s house”

“Why did you go there?”

“I feel safe there”

“Was there any other reason?” Lindsay asked gently. 

Adam’s eyes filled with tears again and they spilled over as he answered.

“I went there because Ritchie doesn’t know where it is, he can’t find me there”

***

Lindsay begrudgingly took his seat once he’d finished questioning Adam, who still sat, hunched and pale in the witness box. He didn’t want to sit down, he wanted to envelop the other man in his arms and tell him it would all be ok, but ethically, he couldn’t do that, so he sat down.

Danton’s questioning started off innocently enough, just simple ones about what he’d already been asked, but when Adam faltered, Lindsay sat up as Danton pounced, barrelling Adam with such rapid-fire questions he couldn’t keep up. 

“Objection!” he finally roared, leaping to his feet, “He’s bullying my witness!”

“Sustained. Mr Danton control yourself”

Danton exhaled loudly, nostrils flaring as he resumed questioning Adam, but he seemed to have lost his steam. Finally he stopped and sat down, and Adam was allowed to resume his seat. 

“Well done” Lindsay whispered once Adam was beside him. 

Adam nodded but didn’t speak, still visibly trembling and upset. He didn’t look up as Ritchie took to the stand, and Lindsay worried a little, hoping he was ok.

***

It took Adam all he had to not throw up once he’d sat down, listening to Lindsay and the other lawyer question Ritchie. He blocked it all out, not wanting to hear any excuses Ritchie had come up with to explain his behaviour.

Finally, two hours later they stopped there were no more witnesses to call, and Adam listened to the closing arguments, feeling an immense sense of gratitude al everyone who’d helped him. Lindsay, his mother, Officer Judd, Tommy-Joe, even Miles, the guy from the phone company who’d testified for him. 

But most of all he had to thank Kris, who’d had the courage to pursue him back when they’d first met, who’d loved him and let him cry and rage until he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He certainly couldn’t have gone through this trial without his support. 

Before he knew what was going on, they were asked to stand as the jury was led from the room to deliberate on their decision. 

“What happens now?” he asked. 

Lindsay leaned over. “Now we wait”

***

Adam didn't know how he made it through the night, he was certain he didn't sleep, but tossed and turned all night, and in the morning he was a wreck. Dark circles hung under his eyes and he felt sick, refusing food and sucking down a coffee.

He was quiet as they drove back to the courthouse, waiting outside the room for Lindsay, who joined them a short while later. This was it, this was what they'd done all their hard work for. They didn't say much as they waited, Kris holding his hand tightly, the other around his waist. 

A short time later, (too short, Adam thought), they took their seats and watched the jury file back into the room, followed by Justice Pittman, who sat down. 

“Have you reached your verdict?” he asked the foreman, who stood up. 

“We have Your Honour”

“And what have you decided?”

The foreman cleared his throat, reading from the sheet of paper he held in his hand. 

“On the charge of breaking and entering we find the defendant, guilty”

Lindsay didn’t react, schooling his features. 

“On the charge of trespass we find the defendant, guilty”

Adam felt sick, felt like butterflies were creeping up his throat, ready to escape. His ears were roaring and he forgot to breathe as the final verdict was read out. 

“On the charge of harassment, we find the defendant…guilty”

The courtroom erupted after that, Ritchie yelling and screaming obscenities, having to be held back by his own lawyer, and the bailiff. 

“Order, I will have order in my courtroom!” Pittman yelled, banging his gavel. 

Adam collapsed to his seat, all the blood rushing away. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything as spots danced in his vision, his breathing rapid and shallow. 

Kris’s face swam into view above him, the last thing he saw before he passed out.


	24. 24

“Adam? Baby? Can you hear me?” Kris asked, his hand on Adam’s shoulder. 

Adam moaned softly, his eyes fluttering. People hovered around him, Kris, Lindsay, and another man who was pressing an oxygen mask to his face. 

“Just take it slow now” he said as he helped Adam sit up, holding the mask in place. 

“Is he ok?” Kris asked, worried. When he’d seen Adam collapse like that his heart had leapt to his throat, and he’d rushed forward, catching him before he hit the ground. 

“He’ll be ok, just give him a moment” the medic said, slipping a blood-pressure cuff around Adam’s arm. 

“Kris” Adam said, reaching out, slumping against Kris’s side as he was held. 

Kris held him, pressing a kiss to Adam’s damp forehead. Adam removed the mask, turning his face to Kris’s chest. 

“We did it, we did…it” he said, voice hoarse. The medic tut-tutted and placed the mask back on, going back to his task. 

Kris chuckled softly. “Yes we did, congratulations baby, you’re free now”

A great sigh went through Adam, and Kris felt hot tears leaking onto his shirt. He rested his chin on the top of Adam’s head as he cried softly, not really knowing what to say. 

He glanced out over the small crowd, Lindsay, the medic and Leila, (who’d been waiting outside while the proceedings went on). He wasn’t surprised to see tears in her eyes, but he was a little surprised when he saw Lindsay wipe away a tear. He’d thought the lawyer would’ve left, but he’d stayed. 

“You feeling any better?” the medic asked, his hand on Adam’s arm. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, just tired now, but I’m ok”

“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

Adam shook his head. “No.”

The medic nodded. “Ok, well you’re ok to go home now”

He stood up and Kris shook his hand, still sitting on the floor with Adam in his lap. 

“Thank-you”

“No problem”

They were quiet for a moment before Adam shifted, sitting up and wiping his eyes. For the first time since the verdict he looked at Kris, more tears spilling down his cheeks as they kissed, then hugged. Kris felt a burst of laughter roll through him and suddenly they were all laughing. 

“I’m so glad that’s over” Adam said once he’d stood up, Leila rushing forward to hug him tightly. Kris let go of him for a moment, and went to Lindsay’s side, pulling the other man in for a quick hug. 

“Thank-you for everything you’ve done for him, for us. I don’t know what to say”

Lindsay shrugged, momentarily overcome. “Thanks man. I’m just glad I was able to help”

“I mean it. I think you should come out to the house tonight with us, to celebrate. It’s the least we can do”

Lindsay smiled. “Ok sure, I’d like that”

***

The party went on well into the night, but Adam slipped away, heading upstairs to the quiet room he shared with Kris. Despite his euphoria at winning, he still felt out of sorts. It was wrong, having a party like this, even though he couldn’t really call it a party, it was more like a gathering, there was no music or shouting, just quiet words over some drinks.

But it still felt wrong. 

Adam sighed, glancing out over the deck and the pool, the lights of LA glimmering in the distance. He wondered what Ritchie was doing, locked away in some holding cell till his sentence hearing. 

“Adam? You ok sweetie?” Kris asked softly, stepping into the room. 

“Yeah, I just feel weird”

Kris hummed and came to sit beside him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Adam rested against him, breathing in Kris’s scent, his cologne and something else that he could only define as freedom. 

“You want to come back downstairs?” Kris asked after a moment. 

Adam shook his head. “Not really, I just want to stay here”

Kris nodded and pulled Adam down onto the bed, snuggling close and feeling Adam relax against him. It had been a long, stressful few months, and now it was over, and they could re-connect. 

“We can stay as long as you want”

***

Two weeks later they got the news from Lindsay, that Ritchie had been sentenced. Kris was relieved to know that the scumbag would be locked behind bars for the next 10 years. Parole wouldn’t be allowed for at least 8 of those years, and that was only if Ritchie behaved himself. Once those 10 years were up he would then be slapped with a restraining order, not allowed to come within 500 meters of Adam, Ollie or his family.

Kris got back into his music, planning his world tour, and finding out that Adam had quite a few creative ideas of his own. His manager didn’t seem to mind too much, and Kris was happy just to have the time to get back into it. Once Adam had recovered from the stress of the trial, he sold his small home and moved in properly with Kris, Ollie even getting his own room on the upper level. 

The house was filled with mirth and laughter, a welcome change from the quiet, tense atmosphere that had settled over the building recently. They even taught Ollie how to swim in the big pool out the back, coo-ing and grinning as the little boy floated toward them, buoyed by the flotation devices on his arms. 

Their first year together passed in near perfect bliss. Of course Adam still had doubts and insecurities plaguing him, a remnant of the cruelty he’d suffered through, but for the most part he was happy. Near the end of their first year together, Kris went off on his World Tour, spending 6 months touring the world, and Adam missed him like crazy, cherishing the little packages and postcards that travelled home to them courtesy of wherever in the world Kris was. 

The night before Kris came home Adam was a little nervous. Once Ollie was fed and occupied, he busied himself in front of the mirror, pulling and spiking his hair into the style he wanted. He added a generous amount of liner and a little gloss before peeking out the window at the sound of a car. 

“He’s home Ollie, he’s home!” he cried, doing a little happy dance as he watched Kris come up the drive, waving goodbye to the driver, who headed out the gates. 

“Kris!” he screeched, flinging the door wide open and enveloping the smaller man in his arms. 

“Hey baby! God I missed you!” Kris cried, letting himself be swooped up by his gorgeous boyfriend. They broke apart to kiss, then hugged again, bringing Ollie into the space of their arms when he walked out. 

“Gosh, you’re so big” Kris said, picking him up and planting a big raspberry on his cheek. Ollie cackled and hugged him. 

“Come on, we’ve got lots to catch up on” Adam said, arms around both of them as they walked inside, into the house they shared, the place they filled with love. 

Adam paused for a moment on the threshold, letting Kris and Ollie walk in front of him. He glanced around the yard, took in the lights lining the drive, the sprinklers, the house itself. It wasn’t so much the material things that mattered to him here, it was the safety he felt here, the ease with which he walked in the halls, halls filled with the love he shared with Kris. 

Smiling softly to himself, Adam went inside, feeling like all was right with the world.


End file.
